The One
by Usagi1816
Summary: The sailors are in college and Mamoru's older brother sets him up and tricks Usagi in believing that Mamoru cheated on her. R
1. Chapter1

Usagi's note: Ok, well, let me give you the down low. Mamoru has a brother (don't ask me how, he just does alright?). His name is Johnny Chiba and he is older than Mamoru. Also he's evil. The Sailors and Ninja's (I'll explain who they are in a sec.) fought Johnny before (oh yeah, Johnny transforms into Moonlight Knight. Yeah yeah, I know, Mamoru is supposed to be the one who is Moonlight Knight but not in my fic k?) and they thought that they had gotten rid of him but they didn't and Johnny erased all memory of him. Ok, now the ninja's. There are five of them. You know how Sailor Moon has her court/protectors etc. well, Mamoru has his. And those five are the boyfriends of Sailors. This is how it goes: Mina with Matt; Ami with Greg; Rei with Chad; Lita with Ken; and Setsuna with Steve. Yes, Sailor Pluto is there. Oh yeah, Lita and Ken have a daughter named Chibi- mako, well, that's what I call her anyways. nods head In the first chapter it explains it all. In this fanfic, most of the stuff is still the same, ie attacks, transformation, etc. but I've changed some things, so bare with me k? Well, that's all I can think of, please enjoy and R&R k? Bye-bye! Luv ya' tons and always! P.s. oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters!  
  
Sailor Moon chapter 1: Darkness Prevailsevil returns  
  
The day started like any other day. Usagi sleeping but is supposed to be getting ready for school, (college none the less); Minako was beautifying (Usagi's note:is that even a word? Oh well!) herself for the day; Ami was still sleeping from studying the night before, Rei of course was still sleeping; Lita was feeding Chibi-mako, and our time keeper Setsuna was resting from partying last night. (Usagi's note: Since Usagi is the heir to the throne she relieved Sailor Pluto of her duty as the guardian of the gate of time, for Usagi believed that she deserved to live a normal life like the other sailors. Pluto still can go check up on the gate but placed a spell on it to prevent it from being open, so no one can get through without having Setsuna there.)  
  
Through a mirror a shadowy figure watched all of the sailors continue their activities but focusing on one in particular.  
  
"Soon my love, I'll have you once again. You and your court shall be defending darkness and I will have you, my love, at my side. . ." as he laughs in an evil manner.  
  
The morning with Usagi  
  
"Luna!! Why did you wake me up??!! I can still sleep for another 20 minutes!!" Usagi whined.  
  
"Usagi, I don't want to hear you complaining that you don't have enough time to get your things together and. . ."  
  
Usagi is fast asleep. Luna just shakes her head and leaves the room. Meanwhile as Luna left the room, Usagi was having an unusual dream. . . Usagi was in her "Princess Serenity form" and was in a field full of pink, red and white roses. As she bends down to pick up a pink rose she hears someone calling. . . "Usako. . .Usako. . .Good morning my love."  
  
Usagi stands up and looks around but no one is there. Suddenly someone's arms wraps around her waist and a gentle kiss met her cheek. Usagi pulls away and f ace a man who looked oddly like Endymion but he had light blue eyes that resembled ice; his outfit was like Endymion's but white and silver.  
  
"Who are you?" Usagi questions with a puzzled look on her face as she backs away from him. He walks towards her and pulls her close to him. As he wraps one arm around her waist, the other holds her face.  
  
"You honestly don't remember?" he smirks. "That's okay. You will soon." And with that he places a white rose in her hair and gently kisses her lips. Usagi pulls away and blushes.  
  
"Why did you do that?! I don't even know you!"  
  
"Aw come on Usako. You don't honestly think that you'll be with my brother forever?"  
  
"Your brother. . ."The guy then snaps his fingers and the scene changes to the ancient Moon Kingdom's ballroom. In the background played a slow but beautiful melody.  
  
"May I have this dance?" The guy asked while outstretching his hand. Willingly Usagi took his hand. As they danced, the guy whispered, "Darien isn't as faithful to you as you think he is . . . you're better off with me. I can unleash your greatest power and bring you to a power level unseen before. What a true Queen should be. . ."  
  
"But"  
  
"Shh" he whispers as he places a finger on her lips; they stop dancing and he gazes in her eyes.  
  
"Don't resist me." Usagi slowly shook her head no but her eyes were fixed on his. Then he placed his lips on hers. His dark energy soon began to overtake her mind, spirit and soul. She couldn't resist and began kissing him back. A moment later her heart reminded her of Darien and she pulled away and gasped. Shocked at herself for what she did. He tried to kiss her again but the Usagi closed her eyes to shout and perform a new attack.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Light!" She held her hands near her face (fingers pointing to her crescent moon on her forehead.). A white and blinding bright light full of power illuminated the entire ballroom. A few seconds later the light disappeared. Usagi opened her eyes; the guy wasn't around. As Usagi sighed with relief, suddenly she hears his voice.  
  
"See, I told you I can make you stronger." "Who are you?!" "Can't tell you now but I'll see you at school." And with that he appears and kisses her. She awakens and sits up in her bed. "What the hell was that?!. . . Hmmm maybe I shouldn't have eaten so much ice cream last night! 0" As Usagi ponders about the dream Minako gets a visit. . .  
  
Minako  
  
Minako is in the bathroom stroking her hair with a brush when there's a knock on the door. (Usagi's note:Oh yeah! Minako is at her Glendale home and her family are all at school or work) She drops the brush and rushes downstairs to the door and swings it wide open. "Matt!" she smiles and then screams. In his hands he held a bouquet of flowers which he extended towards her. Minako just threw her arms around him and gave him a passionate kiss. A few moments later.  
  
"What was that for? I'm not complaining or anything, but I just wanna know what I did so I can do it again." Matt asked as he smiled. Minako took the flowers and began walking inside.  
  
She turns her head and says, "It was for the flowers." As she winks. Matt follows her inside. As she is placing the flowers in a vase, Matt takes a seat on the sofa and switches the tv on.  
  
"There's a meeting today right?" Minako plops down right next to him.  
  
"Yep. But it's not until 6 because Usagichan doesn't get to Glendale until 5:30 and Reichan figured that ½ and hour was more that enough time for here to get to the meeting. . . Hey! I'm hungry! Let's go get lunch!" She jumps up and gets her shoes and purse. Matt already anticipated she was going to say that. While Matt and Minako went to Taco Bell, Amichan had a visitor in her dreams. . .  
  
Ami  
  
"I have a psychology test to study for . . . but another 15 minutes won't hurt. . ." Ami then hears a chuckle. . .  
  
"Always worried about your schoolwork, huh Amichan?" a Scottish/Irish (Usagi's note: I don't know which one he speaks in!) voice asked.  
  
"huh?" Ami then appeared in romantic restaurant. "What am I doing here?"  
  
"I thought a change of setting would be nice." As Ami turns to face the voice, a guy appears sitting at a table holding a glass of wine, smiling at her. He looked similar to Sean Biggerstaff (Usagi's note: is that how you spell his name? 0), but he was wearing Greg's ninja outfit (his face revealed). "Okay, so who are you?"  
  
"Sorry cutie, but I'm under strict orders not to tell you." He gets up; places the wine glass down; goes on the other side of the round table to the chair; pulls it out and nods his head for her to sit down. Ami slowly approaches the chair and sits down and he gently pushes her in. He then puts his hand on her shoulders. "You know Amichan, Greg doesn't deserve you." As he brings his face close to hers.  
  
"What do you mean doesn't deserve me? I think that it is I who does not deserve him." She turns her head and looks into his eyes. Then he smiles.  
  
"I disagree. Then he places his lips on hers. She wants to pull away but the dark energy from him placed her in a state where her mind believed she was kissing Greg. . . Though her mind was fooled her heart and spirit wasn't. . .  
  
She slapped his face away; stood up and shouted "Mercury Star Power! Make up!" and transformed to Sailor Mercury. And in a flash she shouted, "Shine Aqua Illusion!" which she aimed towards him but then she was smacked by something. As she awakens she sees Setsuna standing over her bed with a pillow.  
  
"I don't know what you where dreaming about but I know it wasn't hot men!!!" Setsuna storms back to her bed mumbling "You might as well have told the whole building that you're Sailor Mercury!" Ami smiles but quickly recalls what just occurred.  
  
"Was that for real . . . or just a terrible nightmare?". . . Meanwhile Rei was visited in her dreams too. . .  
  
Rei In Rei's dream she was performing on stage and singing along with Justin Timberlake to a song that they both created. But then the stage, Justin, the audience (well, pretty much everything!) disappeared. She was surrounded by complete darkness. "Oh great." She quickly pulled out a fire charm and started enchanting a spell. . . "With darkness around me with no light to guide, I call on the power of Mars to show me who's trying to hide!" With that she released the charm and it headed straight for the culprit. The charm touched a guy who looked like Ben Affleck but was wearing Chad's ninja suit. The dark surrounding vanished and they were in a park.  
  
"You're gonna have to teach me that one time Rei-babe." As he winks at her.  
  
Rei rolls her eyes and asks, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
"Rei-babe, if I told you that it wouldn't be fun for you to figure it out, now would it?" He walks towards her and gets really close to her face and looks straight into her eyes. "Having a mystery is half the fun in a relationship."  
  
Lita  
  
Lita was feeding Izzy (aka Chibi-mako from Usagi!) and Ken was at work. Then there was a knock on the door. Lita carried Chibi-mako and opened the door. To her surprise it was a bouquet of flowers and a box of candy on the ground. She assumed they were from Ken but when she glanced at the note on the flowers the signature read, 'Adam'. "hmm. . . maybe it got to the wrong apartment. . ." but then she looked at who it was addressed to, 'To my Lita. . . Sailor Jupiter.' She dropped the flowers and candy; gently put Chibi-mako down in her crib; then pick up the note again and read the whole thing,  
  
'To my Lita. . . Sailor Jupiter, Wondering how I know that huh? Well, let's just say I've been watching you for a while now and am captivated by your beauty and strength. If you want to know who I am meet me tonight at Tokyo tower in the middle of Phoenix. See you there sweetheart. Love, Adam'  
  
"I can't show this to Ken, but then again it probably be better if he knew about it. . . hmmm. . . maybe I'll go by my self on my way home from work. I'll let the sailors know though. . ." she said to herself. . . At the same time Setsuna was had a visitor in her dreams too. . .  
  
Setsuna  
  
After she smacked Ami with a pillow and re-entered her bed she went straight back to sleep and straight into her dream world. Of course she began dreaming about Steve, and they were making out, but then Steve changed to Vin Diesel and Setsuna felt the change. "huh?! Where did Steve go?!"  
  
"What I'm too hot for you or something?" Vin raises one eyebrow. Setsuna looked him over from head to toe. "No. . . but Steve's my boyfriend and. . ." she was interrupted by him pulling her face to his and kissing her. And (once again) she too was pulled by his dark energy but she was stronger than the other scouts and immediately pushed him away and threw a time freeze attack at him. He froze in place for a good long 10 seconds but broke free. Setsuna had a look of disbelief on her face. "How did you. . ."  
  
"hmph. You think I'm weak or something? You do see these gorgeous muscles don't you? See time keeper if you join me and be my girl you can be WAY more stronger than you are now. . . what do you say?"  
  
"No way."  
  
"You'll be mine one way or another. You and your princess will be fighting for evil!" He laughs.  
  
"What?!" "Aw shit! I wasn't supposed to tell you that! Prince Johnny is going to kill me! You didn't hear that." He went up to her and kissed her but this time it seemed like her memory was being sucked out of her. A moment later she didn't remember what he said. He released her and said, "Later on tonight meet me Tokyo tower in the middle of Phoenix k? So long beautiful" He winks and blows her a kiss. Setsuna immediately wakes up. She looks over at Ami who is still pondering her dream. . .  
  
back at Taco bell  
  
"hmmmmm...what do I want? What do I want?" Minako stated to herself. Matt just shook his head. But then his cell phone went off. Inside the building the reception was bad and he couldn't hear the other person on the other end.  
  
"Minako I have to go outside for this call. The reception is bad in here. I think it's Mamoru but I'm not sure. I'll be back k? Just order the usual for me." And he took his silver cell with him outside. "Hey Mamoru, what's up?"  
  
"What are you doing right now?"  
  
Matt got near his car and leaned against it. "I'm with Minako at taco bell. You're going to the meeting later on today right?"  
  
"um, yeah. Hey, can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"Can you come pick me up real quick, my bike won't start."  
  
"Yeah sure where are you?" "Um . . . I'm at Usagi's old apartment complex. . ."  
  
"Okay, just give me a few and Minako and I will be there."  
  
"No, don't bring Minako. I mean sure."  
  
Matt raised an eyebrow, "Okay.". . . as Matt continued to talk to Mamoru, someone was talking to Minako. . .As she was ordering food for herself and Matt, a pair of strong arms grabbed her waist.  
  
"What did Mamoru want?" she questioned but as soon as she turn around and realized it wasn't Matt, the guy held her head and pulled her close to him and kissed her while he was grabbing her butt. She was in shock while this 'Matt Damon' look-a-like did the same thing as the other mystery guys but Minako wasn't as vulnerable as the others (because the others were in their dreams) and started hitting him; pushed his face away and started screaming. "PERVERT! PERVERT!" Matt heard the commotion; hung up with Mamoru and ran to Minako's aide. He immediate saw some other guy touching his goddess (Usagi's note: hehehehehehe). Hey! Get your hands off my girl!" Matt shouted as he ran towards the two. The guy quickly removed his hands and took one of her hands and kissed it.  
  
"I'll see you later Goddess." and he winked. On the inside Minako secretly like the fact that he called her Goddess. Right when Matt was going to punch the guy, the guy backed away; ran out the door with Matt right behind him; he jumped on a silver motorcycle and sped off before Matt could grab him. Minako got her meal 'to go' and met up with Matt.  
  
"The manager said that I don't have to pay for the food because of the incident."  
  
"Are you ok?" Matt asked with concern but yet anger in his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine. That creep scared me. He just came up behind me. . ."  
  
Matt grabbed her, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." He looked into her eyes and kissed her on the forehead. "I have to go pick up Mamoru. . . he was acting kind of strange. Like he was hiding something. Well, do you wanna come with me?"  
  
"No, I just want to forget about this ordeal!" She smiles as she holds up the bag of food.  
  
Matt chuckles, "Okay, I'll drop you off; pick up Mamoru etc; come back and eat with you k?"  
  
"If your food is all gone then you know you took too long!" Minako grins.  
  
Matt shakes his head and replies, "See that shows that you're Usagichan's best friend!"  
  
"Hey! I don't eat as much as her! Besides, Setsunasan is the only one who can keep up with Usagichan when it comes to food!" Minako folds her arms and pouts.  
  
"Okay. Okay. Let me take you home." They got into the car and Matt dropped her off and he went straight to where Mamoru "said" he was going to be at. . .  
  
Back with Reichan  
  
After a few moments of kissing, Rei finally summed up enough power to push the guy away. "Mars Crystal Power! Make up! . . . Mars Flame Sniper!" the flamed arrow headed for the guy but he simply took his arm and knocked it away. Little did he know that he may have been strong enough to knock the arrow away, he failed to use that same power to keep the fire from his clothes!  
  
"Impressive. But. . ." Mars pointed to his arm and began to laugh. The guy looked at his arm and began swatting it frantically. RING RING. Rei's cell was going off and it woke her up. She answered it. It was Chad. "Hey beautiful, ready to go?" "Go where?" Rei yawns.  
  
Chad sighs," Don't you remember? You wanted to go get breakfast together. Even though now it's more like lunch. . ." "Give me 10 minutes"  
  
"Oh yeah. Greg called me and said we're all headed to the ASU Main campus at 3."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He says that something is going to happen. He didn't say what but he says the Prince and Princess are going to need us."  
  
"Okay then I'll see you in a few minutes."and Rei hung up.  
  
Ami and Setsuna  
  
"Okay I had the strangest dream," Setsuna began.  
  
"So did I. . ."  
  
"No! There was this HOT Vin Diesel looking guy. Muscles and everything. . ."  
  
"Um, your point?"  
  
"Oh right! It was weird because he was wearing Steve's Saturn Knight (Usagi's note: I made Steve Matt's older brother and he's going to be the drum roll Saturn Knight. Similar to Moonlight Knight's outfit but silver) suit." Ami's head jerked up and gave Setsuna a look of disbelief.  
  
"Seti, I had a similar dream except it was a Sean Biggerstaff look-a-like and he was wearing. . ." Ami's cell rang. It was Greg.  
  
"Morning Amichan."  
  
"Morning Greg."  
  
"I'm going to cut to the chase. Usagihime (Usagi's note: hime is the Japanese way to say Princess) is going to need you and the other girls. Setsunasan may want to look at the gate of time. . ."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity's future may be in jeopardy." "You looked into the future again didn't you?" Ami smirks.  
  
"Yeah." Greg smiles. (Usagi's note: Greg can see into the "near future" while Setsuna can go to the gate of time and see the distant future . . . well, she can also see the past AND present, but I thought that was a given) "I had to. I have a bad feeling about this. Mamoru's brother is back. . ." "Wait. Mamoru doesn't have a brother."  
  
"On the contrary. He does but none of us remember because we thought we had gotten rid of him. He simply erased all memories we had of him. Anyway, we have to meet up with Usagihime after her Japanese class."  
  
"Why after her Japanese class?"  
  
"That's when the fireworks begin. Sorry Amichan, but I still have to call Matt, Ken, Steve and Mamoru. I'll give you a call later ok?"  
  
"k, bye."  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too Greg." As soon as Ami said those words, she received a mental picture of the kiss she received from the guy in her dreams and she blushed; and they hung up. This whole time Setsuna was asleep; Ami looked at her and she was smiling. Ami grins; took her pillow and went over to Setsuna's bed. "Pay back time." Ami smacked her with the pillow. Setsuna instantaneously sat straight up.  
  
"Hey! I was dreaming about the Diesel-hotness!" Ami just shook her head, but got back to being serious.  
  
"Seti, you need to go look at the gate of time and see if our, particularly Usagichan's and Mamoru's, future is still in tact. . ."Ami explained everything Greg told her.  
  
"Right. Well, I'll be right back." Setsuna took her transformation wand and called out, "Pluto Crystal Power! Make-up!" (Usagi's note: Oh yeah, when we transform . . . it's like um . . . really fast. Like a flash of lightning, but those w/ "the gift" can easily see every movement we make while changing and that we simply manipulate time.) Sailor Pluto held out her hand and her staff was placed in it. "With the power of Pluto, hear my call; take me to the gate of time so that I may see all!" Pluto shrugs her shoulders, "I thought I would try something new." (Usagi's note: Usually she doesn't have to say anything to go to the gate of time.) She looks at Ami and in a second the guardian is back at the gate of time. . .  
  
Usagi  
  
Usagi is running all over her house getting ready for school.  
  
"See I told you to get up." Luna said. Usagi just stuck her tongue out at her. BEEP BEEP. Usagi's cell.  
  
"Hello?!" Usagi said while gasping for air.  
  
"I'll be over in a few. . .You're not ready are you?" Mamoru went through this EVERY Friday.  
  
"Um, actually I'm almost done."  
  
"Where do you want to go for lunch?" (It's 12:00ish)  
  
"Burger King!" Mamoru sighed.  
  
Usagi stopped what she was doing and asked, "You're tired of Burger King huh?" Or maybe he's just tired of me (Usagi's note: those are for thoughts) Usagi thought.  
  
"No, no. BK is fine. I'm just kind of tired today."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Well, I'm already at your house."  
  
Usagi screamed. "Give me five miutes!" After Usagi was done, she hopped into Mamoru's black convertible and they were off. "Mamochan?" "hm"  
  
"Do you have an older brother?"  
  
"Usako, you know that my family died in the car accident."  
  
"Oh yeah. . ." Mamoru knew something was up.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
Usagi panicked and waved her hands, "No reason!"  
  
She's hiding something from me. Mamoru raised and eyebrow. That exact moment Usagi was hit with a shot of pain and in one quick motion she grabbed her head. She was having visions thrown in her mind. . .  
  
Flashback/Visions/whatever you want to call it  
  
". . .you're better off with me. I can unleash your greatest power and bring you to a power level unseen before. What a true Queen should be. . .should be. . .should be. . ." and then the vision of the kiss. . .  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
Usagi's note: hehehehehehe. How do you like it? Let me know! ;) 


	2. Chapter2

(Usagi's note: Thanks to Aniah, I fixed the format/paragraphing. :) Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters.)  
  
Chapter 2: Unfaithful???!!!  
  
Matt was at Usagi's old apartment complex and pulled into a parking spot in the front. A young lady (with light brown hair that came to her mid-back; with violet eyes; she was wearing a purple skirt and tank top) came out and leaned on Matt's car and was face to face with him since he had the top and windows down. "Can I help you miss?" Matt gave her a strange look.  
  
"Actually, I'm here to help you." She winks and smiles.  
  
"I'm sorry I have a girlfriend."  
  
"Yeah, I know Minakochan and you're Matt right? Mamochan told me to tell you that his bike started and sorry that you came here. He would have called. . ."  
  
Matt interrupted "How do you know Mamoru, my girlfriend and me?"  
  
"Oh how rude of me! My name is Crystal. That's funny. I thought my Mamochan would have mentioned me to his best friend by now!" she pondered.  
  
"YOUR Mamochan?!"  
  
Crystal smiles, "Duh! The love of my life."  
  
"Um, sorry to burst you bubble but he has a girlfriend. . ."  
  
"Usagi? He hates her. He thinks she is boring, immature and a waste of his time. We've been together for the past three months.Why do you think he is with me? I know you can see why." She tosses her hair back and waves her hand down the length of her body.  
  
"Whatever lady." Matt backed up and sped back to Minako's. . .  
  
~The gate of time~  
  
"I really hope Greg's wrong. . ." Pluto released her staff; the orb talisman (the heart shape thingy on top of her staff) detached from the staff and floated in from of her. She held her hand in front of her; one on each side of the orb. Please show me that Crystal Tokyo is still our future! Pluto's energy traveled to and through the orb and a beam of light shot through the orb to the doors. Slowly the doors opened. . .  
  
~Ken~  
  
"Hey Greg. What's up?" "Mamoru is going to need us, and Usagi~hime will need the girls." "When?"  
  
"We're all meeting at ASU Main a few minutes before Usagi~hime's Japanese class ends. Can you let Litachan know?"  
  
"Yep. No problem. See ya' later. . .Lita. . ." Ken explained everything to Lita.  
  
"Okay. I'm gonna drop Chibimako with my mom and I'll meet you there."  
  
"Hey are you okay?" "Uh yeah. . ."  
  
~Steve~  
  
"Greg what's going on? I felt Seti transform. . ."  
  
Greg chuckles. "You know I still have not solved why we can sense the girls transform. Anyway. She probably is checking the future. . ." Greg gave the information and details.  
  
"This is shit! We were all enjoying this peaceful time!"  
  
"Calm down Steve. Everything will be okay. Us guys have been training our asses off. If we trust in our training then we'll blow Mamoru's brother away for good. Beside, I thought you liked action!"  
  
"Okay, I like fighting as much as the rest of you guys but the girls were getting used to a peaceful life. . anyway I get all the action I need from my Seti!" Steve smirks, while Greg shakes his head.  
  
"You're terrible. I have to go and call Matt. Don't forget, 3:20 ASU Main."  
  
"Got it. I'm gonna go and meet with Pluto. . .hopefully we still have our future. . ."  
  
~Matt~  
  
Matt reached Minako's and she let him inside.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?". . Matt told her everything. "She leaned on your car and how close was her face to yours?!"  
  
"Minakochan,, that's not the point. How is Usagichan going to take it?"  
  
"Yeah. . I was gonna get to that! Hmm. .." "Hey my food is still here!"  
  
"Is food all you think about Matt?!" Minako said jokingly. Matt's cell went off. Greg and Matt exchanged information.  
  
"Do you think everything that girl says is true?"  
  
"I hope not. But she knew my, Minakochan's names. . ."  
  
"The only theory I can come up with is that Johnny set this up somehow. . .We know Mamoru and he is not that kind of guy. . .Well, tell Minakochan everything and make sure you two are ready. I know something is going down later but I don't know every detail on what's going to occur. I better let Mamoru in on all this."  
  
"Don't mention the girl. We have to make sure it's true."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"I'll see you later."  
  
~the pain~  
  
"Usako?!" Mamoru pulled the car over and stopped. Usagi still held on to her head; her eyes closed shut; she began to breath heavily. Mamoru unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over to her and held her shoulders. "What's wrong?!" The cresent moon appeared on her forehead. "Usako! Say something!" She lifted her head up; still holding her head with her hands; her eyes opened but her eyes began flashing from blue to a pink color and visa versa.  
  
Don't resist Usako she heard Johnny's voice in her head.  
  
"NO!!" she screamed and she closed her eyes again. She began glowing a golden color as silver moon's encircled her. Mamoru let go of her and watched helplessly. A second or two later (but seemed an lifetime for Usagi and Mamoru) Usagi stopped glowing and her cresent moon disappeared and leaned back into the chair; and looked straight ahead of her.  
  
"Usako, what the hell is going on?!" Beep Beep Mamoru's cell.  
  
"Mamoru. It's Greg."  
  
"Do you think I could call you back later? I need to talk to Usako."  
  
"It's quite urgent Mamoru, but call me as soon as possible." "Sure" 'click' I hope he's not going to break her heart now Greg thought to himself.  
  
"Who was that?" "It doesn't matter Usako. What's going on? Why were you extracting so much energy? And why were your eyes changing color?" Usagi took a deep breath and told him about the dream. . .  
  
~Pluto and Saturn Knight~  
  
The opened doors revealed only darkness and an evil energy. Lightning struck. No. This can't be true Pluto looked on with disbelief. She began to sink down to her knees but a pair of strong arms caught her.  
  
"Hey gorgeous."  
  
"Saturn."  
  
Saturn Knight then gazed in horror at the sight the gate of time was showing. "What does it mean?"  
  
"It's not good. The future is uncertain. As of now, Crystal Tokyo doesn't exist. That includes Chibiusa. . .which means. ."  
  
"Mamoru and Usagi are not together. . ."  
  
~revealing the dream~  
  
"That's why you asked if I had a brother. . ."  
  
Usagi nodded, "uh huh."  
  
"Well if it's really true and he said that he'll see you at school. . .I'll meet with you RIGHT after class."  
  
"You don't' have to. . ."  
  
"But I want to."  
  
"Okay." Usagi smiles then Mamoru lifted her chin and kissed her. This particular kiss from Mamoru sent tingles throughout Usagi's body  
  
He's not as faithful as you think. . . Johnny's voice was heard again.  
  
No. You're wrong. . . Usagi thought to herself ignoring his voice and just enjoyed kissing her love. (Usagi's note: oh yeah and then they went straight to lunch, I forgot about that! ^_^0)_  
  
~Later on that day let's say 2:40~  
  
Usagi went to Japanese class while Mamoru waited outside on a bench as he went over the information with Greg. . .  
  
"Today we have a new student. Go ahead and introduce yourself." Usagi of course wasn't paying attention and was just staring at her desk.  
  
"Hello my name is Johnny Chiba. . ." Usagi immediately looked up to have her eyes meet with the gazing blue eyes of the mystery man from her dreams. As Johnny continued talking Usagi's eyes were locked on his and all she heard was silence.  
  
He is real. . . Usagi thought. Johnny finished his introduction and sat in the seat next to Usagi. He then began to pay attention to the teacher. Usagi faced Johnny and looked him over he's a lot buffer than Mamochan Johnny felt her gaze. He turned his head and smirked. Usagi quickly turned away embarrassed at her thought and wandering eyes. "Hi Usako." Johnny whispered. He handed her a white rose.  
  
She slowly took the rose half smiling, "Thanks." . . .  
  
~after class~  
  
"Okay class is over for today." Usagi quickly packed her stuff and attempted to leave with the rose in here hand. Johnny quickly grabbed her empty hand.  
  
"I have to go Johnny. . ."  
  
"Wait. Can't we talk for a second?"  
  
"Um. . .we can't. Mamochan is waiting for me and we have somewhere to be."  
  
"Come on Usako. I'm sure Darien (Usagi's note: Okay. Mamoru is also Darien but when you call him Darien, I want it to be like you're not respecting him. Kinda like the whole ~san ~sama ~chan etc thingys) can wait for you Princess."  
  
"I guess but just for a few minutes. . ."  
  
Mamoru thought Usagi was taking too long and decided to go to her classroom. As he entered the hallway, he was greeted by a smile, "Hi" Mamoru said and kissed Usagi with a passion up against the wall or so at least he thought it was her. . .  
  
"I really have to go." Johnny released her hand and she flew through the door but stopped in her tracks. . .  
  
~Royal Court~  
  
The sailors and ninja's met a few feet away from the door that lead to the hallway where the events Greg somewhat saw, were slowly unfolding. They couldn't see through the glassed doors but were waiting for Steve and Sestuna. The two came running to the group, "Sorry we're late." Steve apologized. "So what did the gate of time show Seti?" Ami inquired. There was a long pause.  
  
Setsuna closed her eyes, "Darkness and evil."  
  
"Well we better go if Usagi and Mamoru need us." Lita said. The exact moment they entered the building was when Usagi just came out of her class room and saw Mamoru.  
  
(Usagi's note: there is no one in the hallway except us)  
  
"Mamoru?" Usagi said with pain in her voice as tears began to build up.  
  
"Mamoru!" Matt and the other guys shouted. The couple seized from kissing and Mamoru pulled away from the girl, in shock that it wasn't Usagi.  
  
He turned to his left and saw Usagi. "Usako. . ." Then Johnny came out of the classroom and stood behind Usagi.  
  
Johnny brushed Usagi's hair away from her ear and whispered, "See I told you. So, my love, do you believe me now?" Usagi stared at Mamoru with the pain of betrayal within her eyes and nodded yes. Johnny smiled, "Now then shall I take you somewhere to take your mind off all this? Darien especially?" Usagi nodded yes again. Johnny held out his hand and Usagi turned and placed her hand in his. The couple began to walk away. Johnny turned his head to the side, showing Mamoru victory in his eyes.  
  
"Usako! Wait!"  
  
"Mamoru! What's wrong with you?!" Matt confronted Mamoru, along with the other guys.  
  
"Usagichan!" The girls called out.  
  
The two stopped walking and Usagi replied, "Don't worry about me you guys. I'll be fine. . .and please don't follow. I need sometime alone. . ."  
  
"But Usagi, we can help you get through this. Not him!" Usagi turned and faced her protectors, but her eyes were pink.  
  
"Not this time. . ." and the two continued to leave. The girls ran towards her but Johnny snapped his fingers and five guys appeared blocking the girls' path to their princess. . .  
  
~Guy argument~  
  
All five guys stood in front of Mamoru with looks of confusion and a touch of anger.  
  
"What the fuck Mamoru?!" Matt yelled.  
  
"How could you do this to Usagi~hime?" Greg asked shaking his head in disapproval. "Yeah that chick was hot but.. . ."Chad stopped because he felt Rei's glare. "Our girlfriends are a lot hotter." Chad gave a cheesy grin.  
  
"Personally, I'm speechless." Ken said.  
  
"What were you thinking? Now you've screwed up the future! Chibiusa doesn't even exist!" Steve exclaimed with frustration.  
  
"I thought it was Usako. . .she came up to me and it was Usako, I heard you yell at me and when I pulled away it was that girl. . ." he looked around and Crystal was no where to be found.  
  
(Usagi's note: Crystal was just a realistic hologram created by Johnny)  
  
"I should fucking sock you right now. . ." Matt said as he paced back and forth.  
  
"You have to believe me! I would never do that to her!" Matt grabbed Mamoru by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall.  
  
"Liar! That girl knew you, me, Minako and Usagi! She said you guys have been together for three months!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Honestly I don't see how you have time between school, work, training, Usagi and that girl." Greg included.  
  
"I'm not a liar!" Mamoru pushed Matt away from him. "As my crew, friends, and protectors, you sure do suck right now! I don't know who that was! Honest!"  
  
"It sure looked like you knew her, the way you were groping her!" Chad chuckled but immedieatly stopped after getting elbowed by Greg.  
  
"How can I prove to you that I would never hurt Usako?!"  
  
"Look me in the eye and say that." Steve chimed in. Steve stood in from of Mamoru at the same time shielding him from Matt's fury. Steve stared Mamoru straight in the eyes.  
  
"I would never cheat on Usako and I never knew that girl. . ." Steve's blue eyes changed to silver then back to blue.  
  
"I can't tell. I can't get a definite answer. ..Sorry Mamoru."  
  
(Usagi's note: One of Steve's special gift/powers whatever you wanna call them is that the can tell if you're telling the truth or not. That sucks for you Seti!)  
  
"See he's lying! Steve can't even tell! I say we just beat his ass until he reveals the truth!" Matt proposed as he transformed to Silver Saturn.  
  
"Fine! If that's how it's going to be Silver. . ." no longer was Mamoru standing there but Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Oh shit!" Ken complained and the remaining four transformed as well (Greg- Blue Neptune; Chad-Red Uranus; Ken-Green Pluto and Steve-Saturn Knight).  
  
"Hey Blue, did you see this in the near future? I thought you said Tuxedo would NEED our help?" Red nudged Blue, but he ignored him.  
  
"Don't insult me by being Tuxedo Mask. Take it up a notch and be Endymion!" Silver challenged. . .  
  
~the girls~  
  
While the guys were arguing the girls were greeted by five guys.  
  
(Usagi's note: Well, Amichan gave me the suggestion to give the evil guys names, so who ever they look like that's what their name is gonna be k? I.e. the Matt Dameon will be known as Matt. . .aw crap, but Silver Saturn name is Matt too!! Um. . .we'll call the evil Matt. . .Matt D. Alright? Oh yeah, and thanks for the suggestion Amichan! )  
  
Rei overheard Chad's comment and turned to glare at him. It was one of those 'if looks could kill' she could have burned holes through his head moments.  
  
"Get out of our way." Lita demanded.  
  
"Sorry but we can't let any of you pass. Orders ya' know." Adam winks at her.  
  
"I'm pretty sure Usagi~hime and our prince would like some 'alone' time." Matt D. informed them.  
  
Pervert. . but sooooooo cute! Oops! Did I just think that? Minako thought to herself. No one spoke for a few moments. The only sound that could be heard was the guys arguing. The girls and the enemies then began to stare into one another's eyes. An evil love energy began to overtake the girls. But one was able to break through the spell which caused a chain reaction. . .  
  
"Well, we're getting to her no matter what! Pluto Crystal Power! Make up!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power! Make up!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power! Make up!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power! Make up!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make up!" Matt D. sighs, "We almost had them"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper" She aimed at Ben.  
  
"Not this again." He dodged the arrow of fire and got really close to Mars, totally taking her by surprise. His next action surprised her even more, he kissed the jewel on her tiara and while doing so, he changed into Red Uranus's Ninja suit. Mars pulled away, looking in awe, so did the other sailors, but before they knew what was happening, the remaining 4 guys did the exact same thing.  
  
"Hey gorgeous, terrific way to transform huh?" Vin asked Pluto.  
  
"Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury aimed at all of the guys feet. They were frozen in place.  
  
"Mercury, now why did you have to go and do that?" Sean then gave her a charming smile.  
  
I love that accent. . .what am I thinking????!!! Mercury thought to herself.  
  
"Let's go!" Venus commanded. They ran pass the 5 guys but they broke free from the ice and wrapped their arms around their girl that they desired. At that exact moment the guys had their arms around the girls was when their boyfriends had transformed. . .  
  
"Fine by me Silver. . ." Tuxedo transformed into Endymion, but at that moment he noticed the sailors being held by guys in the same suits as his protectors. "The girls. . ." The other guys turned and immediately ran to them. "Sorry they're ours now." Matt D. smiled in triumph. And with that they disappeared, with the girls screaming out their boyfriends names. . .  
  
"Shit!" Silver shouted. "This is all your fault! Saturn Sword of Strength" As Silver called those words an silver energy was in his left hand and a handle of a sword was embedded within his palm an he pulled out a sword, silver sparks shimmering as he pulled it. He immediately charged at Endymion. Endymion pulled his sword and blocked Silver's attack.  
  
(Usagi's note: Within all of the guys's weapons~I'm still figuring if I should have all of them have swords or different weapons~lies their energy. Like they put their energy in their weapons. . .does that make sense? ^_^0)  
  
Then an explosion of black and silver energy clashed and threw all of the guys up against the wall. As a result from the explosion both Silver and Endymion received a vision from one another's memory. Both realized that Endymion was telling the truth that he didn't know the girl and that Silver had all the right to be angry. As the energy died down all six guys looked at one another and began running out of the building. Silver didn't have to apologize because Endymion already knew that he was sorry  
  
(Usagi's note: guys. But if you think about it if they didn't fight then they wouldn't have found out the truth! :).  
  
They were outside. "Okay, how do we find the girls? Mercury is the one with the computer." Green asked.  
  
"Well, I'm sure, where ever Usagi~hime is at the girls are there with her. So, Endymion, why don't you use your link to Usagi~hime and we'll find them." Blue suggested.  
  
"Alright." Endymion began to focus on Usagi but sensed nothing. "Our link. . .I can't feel her anywhere!"  
  
(Usagi's note: ok, Mamoru and me, we have a 'link' where he can sense where I'm at, creepy yes I know, while the rest of the guys can sense when the sailors transform. Mamoru can do that too.)  
  
"How are we supposed to find them?" Red asked worried.  
  
"Our link. . ." Endymion kept saying.  
  
"You guys are pathetic." They looked up and hovering above them was Moonlight Knight.  
  
(Usagi's note: aka. Johnny).  
  
"Where is Usako?!"  
  
"Minako?"  
  
"Ami?"  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Lita?"  
  
"Setsuna?"  
  
"They're no longer your concern. Little brother, how could you do such a thing? How could you destroy such a gentle soul? You broke it enough to allow me to pick up the pieces and place it back together with evil. So, I guess I should be thanking you." Moonlight Knight chuckled as he floated down to the ground and he was seven feet away from the group. Moonlight Knight threw a white rose at Endymion but he caught it. But it was a mere distraction because then Moonlight Knight teleported in front of Endymion; Moonlight Knight glowed a white light; bent down a little and punched Endymion in the stomach; all of his energy placed within that one punch. That energy forced Endymion to fly back and fall to the ground at least ten feet away. Moonlight Knight had an evil but exhausted look in his eyes.  
  
(Usagi's note: ok, Moonlight Knight can teleport but it takes a lot of energy for him to do so. And right now he teleported and used a lot of his energy in his punch so he's pretty drained.)  
  
Moonlight Knight snapped his fingers and the same five guys appeared behind him, still in the ninja suits.  
  
(Usagi's note: hehehe I've been having a lot of these! ;p anyways, I've decided that all of the guys will have swords but they will be called something different. For example: Saturn Sword of Strength is Silver's, Neptune Sword of Sight is Blue's, Uranus Sword of Invisibility is Red's, Pluto Sword of Speed is Green's, and both Saturn Knight and Tuxedo Mask have a Sword of Light but Saturn Knight's is Saturn Sword of Light and Tuxedo's is Earth's Sword of Light. Ok, so there you go, back to the story!!! Oh wait! They pull out the swords different too. Ok, let's see. All the guys pulls it out of their hands but in different positions, if that makes sense. Both Swords of Light are pulled from the left side of the waist, the Swords of Strength and Sight well, their arms are held straight out in front of them and they pull it out of their hand, finally the Swords of Invisibility and Speed are pulled from the behind their heads. Does that make sense? Well, with the last one they have their left hand behind their back while their right hand is behind their head and the handle shoots up to reach their right hand. Does that clear up anything, wow this is my longest 'Usagi's note'! Oops! ^_^0)  
  
All 10 guys pulled out their swords, Each had the identical swords as their counter parts. "What?! I thought we were the only ones capable of pulling out our particular swords!" Blue said astounded.  
  
"Losers. You can't handle these swords to what their fully capable of." Matt D. smirked. "Just like how you can't possible handle the girls right. . ." That remark enraged the good guys. And they charged at the kidnappers. As those ten were fighting. Moonlight Knight slowly approached Endymion. He was breathing heavily but still held onto the white rose that he had caught. Moonlight Knight stood over his younger brother.  
  
"Hmph. You really disappoint me lil bro. One lousy punch and you're already out for the count. I thought that you would at least put up a decent fight. I guess you just don't have enough energy and strength to do so huh? Usako is very 'energetic', but I'm sure you know that already." Moonlight Knight smiled obliquely and Endymion tried to get up but was unable to move. "Oh yeah, you know that energy I used earlier in that punch, that was from Usako, that was her energy and mine. Just a little present from us. Well, I'll see you around, oh wait, maybe not." and Moonlight Knight teleported away.  
  
That's why that energy seemed so familiar. It was partly Usako's. He's telling the truth about that. I can't get up, aw shit, that punch nearly took the life out of me. Usako, why would you believe him so easily? Usako. . . Endymion thought as he couldn't help his friends and just laid there helplessly.  
  
(Usagi's note: wow, I made him really weak in this fanfic!! ;p oops! I'll fix that later!)  
  
The good guys weren't doing so well against Matt D., Sean, Ben, Adam, and Vin. They were just stronger, quicker, and could use the swords to full potential. Then the good guys made their swords disappear and called simultaneously, "Silver Strength Revolution!"  
  
"Blue Tsunami Laser!"  
  
"Red Trailing Blaster!"  
  
"Green Deadly Force!"  
  
"Saturn Light Sphere!" Right when the beams, (Usagi's note: whatever you want to call them) a force field appeared in front of evil 5. "That shield. . ." Saturn Knight noticed the shield to be all too familiar. "Pluto. . ." The 5 supposedly kidnapped sailors appeared in between the 2 groups.  
  
"Their eyes. . ." Blue observed something different.  
  
"That was quick. I guess they are truly loyal to Usagi~hime. She joined the dark side and so did they." Sean informed the other 4.  
  
"We are loyal to SERENITY~hime, but we have NOT gone bad! Pluto Deadly Scream!"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" They quickly turned around attacked the evil guys, with a direct hit and force.  
  
"Shit!" Vin exclaimed. The guys fell back and kneeled on one knee and held their chest.  
  
"Retreat." Matt D. commanded. In a flash they disappeared. The girls detransformed and fainted from exhaustion, but of course their boyfriends caught them. They too detransformed. Endymion, summoned enough strength to at least sit up and detransformed.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" Mamoru asked with concern.  
  
"We're fine, but the girls are not. . .how did they escape?" Greg replied. The guys carried the girls. "Let's go to the temple, we'll go and devise a plan and ask the girls what happen there." Greg suggested. They did so.  
  
~Moonlit Rose Apartments~  
  
(Usagi's note: hehehehe, I like the name of that! ;p hmmmmm. . .but I feel like I've heard it somewhere before. . .;p hopefully I didn't take that from another fanfic! Sorry in advance if I did!^_^0 ) Mamoru lives in this apartment complex, on the 2nd floor. But little did he or the other defenders know that 6 doors down Johnny's "hide out apartment" was stationed. Moonlight and the other 5 guys appeared in the living room where Usagi was sitting on the couch with her eyes closed, supposedly meditating or just daydreaming. The guys and Moonlight detransformed.  
  
Johnny faced his crew and commanded, "Go to the training room. I'm going to spend some time with Usako. Don't disturb us." They nodded and left. Johnny approached the couch and sat right next to her. "How are you feeling?" She opened her eyes and smiled at him.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks. . .What took you so long? I'm hungry ya' know."  
  
Johnny chuckled, "Of course! I'll fix you something."  
  
"Good!" she leaned over and kissed him. This spontaneous action surprised him but he held her face and kissed her back. . .  
  
~Back at the temple~  
  
Chad laid Rei on her bed and quickly got the 4 futons for the other girls. The guys left the room to let the girls rest and await their awakening. While outside, Mamoru leaned against the wall, "Are you okay?" Chad asked.  
  
"Yeah, just a little sore from that punch he gave me. . ."  
  
"So, what do you think we should do?"  
  
"I honestly don't know. Greg, what do you think?"  
  
"Well, I haven't gotten to think things completely through yet. I need Ami. . .Well, from what Setsunasan said earlier, Crystal Tokyo doesn't exist. . ."  
  
"And Mamoru, didn't you say that you couldn't sense Usa~chan?" Ken asked. As the guys conversed outside so did the girls.  
  
Minako smiled, "Looks like the plans working."  
  
Next Ami said something, "Seti, why did you put that shield around the guys? That nearly blew our cover, hopefully the idiots outside aren't smart enough to figure anything out."  
  
"I couldn't help it, I didn't want them to get hurt or waste their energy fighting." Setsuna answered.  
  
"Well, we better get back to our act." Rei chimed in.  
  
"Remember, we're meeting Adam and the others at Tokyo Tower tonight." Lita reminded them. . .  
  
"What happened to our link?. . ." Mamoru kept questioning. The bedroom door opened and the girls exited the room.  
  
"She broke your link to her the moment she saw you kiss that hoe." Setsuna said under her breath.  
  
"Johnny set it up gorgeous." Steve informed her.  
  
"Ami, do you think you could do a scan and attempt to locate Usagi~hime? I'll help you with that if you want." They went inside Rei's room and hooked Ami's computer to Rei's computer.  
  
(Usagi's note: I don't know how they did that, I'm not a computer person, so it just works!)  
  
Moments later, all 5 girls' cell phones rang. They answered at the same time, "It's Usagichan!" Minako exclaimed. The guys hovered around them.  
  
"Hello?" the girls said in unison.  
  
"Hey you guys."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine and don't look for me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I know HE will follow you."  
  
Ami called out, "Screen on" and a blue screen appeared in front of her and she could see Usagi. "Why can't I see the background?"  
  
"Amichan, do you honestly think I'm THAT stupid? I blocked your screen with my crystal because I knew you'd try to find me. Don't worry ok? I'll meet with you and the other girls at Tokyo Tower (Usagi's note: *lol* omg, I just realized that this setting is set in Arizona~hence ASU=Arizona State University~but then I keep mentioning Tokyo Tower. . .oops! Well, let's just say that they can teleport or whatever and get to Japan! ;p)at midnight. Don't bring the ninjas, Saturn Knight or their cold-hearted leader."  
  
"But you have to understand it was. . ." Usagi hung up.  
  
"What did she say?" The guys asked.  
  
"She really doesn't want to see you." Lita looked at Mamoru. "She wants us to meet her at Tokyo Tower at midnight. . ." Rei continued.  
  
"but she doesn't want any of you guys there." Setsuna finished. "Well, I'm going if she likes it or not." Mamoru said.  
  
"If he's going so am I." Matt said.  
  
(Usagi's note: the time is like 4:30~ish)  
  
"Well, I'm heading home. Give me a call when you guys head out" Mamoru left for his apartment. Minako, Matt, Lita, Ken, Setsuna, and Steve left the temple, back to their homes, while Ami and Greg stayed to 'trying' to find Usagi.  
  
(Usagi's note: crap. I'm still having 'non~creative writer's block'. . .~_~ aw crap. This is like a forced chapter. So, sorry it's short this time but I'm seriously can't think of stuff right now. I have notes and stuff but it's not working at the moment.) 


	3. Chapter3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters. Even though it would be cool if I did! ;p  
  
Chapter 3: The elevator  
  
(Usagi's note: okay this is a really really super short chapter, 1. I'm lazy 2. It's late 3. I'm still semi~blanking 4. I'm lazy! ;p well, sorry this is short! Enjoy!)  
  
~Moonlit Rose Apartments~  
  
The entire way home, Mamoru's mind replayed the scene over and over. How could have I not known it wasn't Usako?! He entered the elevator and made his way to the 2nd floor. The elevator doors opened and as he exited and a young woman with extremely long blonde hair that flowed all the way down passed her knees, quickly walked by him, leaving a scent of strawberries and champagne behind her. He noticed the top of her head, her hair was wavy while the rest was straight and curled at the ends. At that instant he realized who it was.  
  
Maybe she was waiting for me. . . The doors began to close but he held his hand in between the doors to stop it from shutting. He immediately got back inside the elevator. The girl had her back towards him.  
  
"Usako, listen to me. Johnny set it up. You kow I would never do that to you. . ." There was a long pause.  
  
"Usako. Say something to me or at least look at me." She slowly turned and faced him. She had completely changed.  
  
Gone was the ever so cheerful, sweet, warm-hearted, always smiling little rabbit, that Mamoru and everyone loved. There in front of him stood a woman who's stare that could send a chill up and down your spine. A woman who's heart was tainted by evil. And since her heart and the Emperium Silver Crystal (Usagi's note: I don't know how that's spelled!!) were connected (Usagi's note: not literally!), the crystal too was affected.  
  
"You expect me to believe that? It all makes sense to me now Darien. All those times you said that you were too busy, or you had to cancel on me, you were with her! To think that I died for you in my last life!!" she began to poke him in his chest. "All those times you said that you loved me. . .all lies!" she screamed. Mamoru grabbed her and kissed her. Her eyes flashed back to blue, but immediately went back to pink and she pushed herself away from him. And backed away. The doors finally opened. And she bolted out of there with Mamoru behind her. . .  
  
~The Chase~  
  
As Usagi continued to run away, Mamoru was right behind her. She turned a corner and ran straight into Andrew and fell back, but as she was falling back Mamoru caught her. "Nice catch Mamoru." Andrew said.  
  
"Hey Andrew."  
  
"Don't touch me you creep!" Usagi yelled at the top of her lungs and immediately left Mamoru's arms to hide behind Andrew. She then began to fix her hair back to their usual odangos, which took a few seconds. "Andrew, please keep this jerk away from me."  
  
"Usagichan, your eyes. Did you get color contacts? That's the first time I've seen pink."  
  
"Uh, you could sort of say that."  
  
"But why are you mad at Mamoru?"  
  
"Why don't you ask him" Usagi's eyes narrowed as she glared at Mamoru. "I'm outie. I'll see you later Andrew~oniichan." (Usagi's note: 'oniichan' means older brother. But you can say that to those who are older than you) And with those last few words Usagi took off running.  
  
Mamoru began to go after her but Andrew stopped him and demanded what was going on. "What did you do to make her so angry at you Mamoru?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Well, I'm off for the rest of the day. . ."  
  
"But I really need to go after her."  
  
"I think you should let her cool off for a little bit. In the meanwhile you can tell me what happened."  
  
Mamoru surrendered and they headed to the Crown Arcade. . .  
  
~Usagi~  
  
Usagi continued to run back home. When she finally got home she was greeted by Luna. "Usagi? Why are you back so early? Isn't there a meeting today?"  
  
"It got canceled." she said coldly as she headed towards her room.  
  
"What's wrong? Your eyes. . .he is not dead?" Usagi quickly faced her four legged companion. "Who isn't dead?"  
  
There was a long pause. "Johnny Chiba. . ."Luna shuddered as she uttered the name.  
  
"Who? Johnny Chiba? I don't know who you're talking about Luna. Your just being silly." Usagi's eyes were back to blue as she smiled and kneeled to pet the feline. "Besides, that last name is the same as Darien. And you know as well as I do that he doesn't have any relatives."  
  
Luna instantly realized that she had called Mamoru, Darien and not her usual 'Mamochan'. "Usagichan, you know you've always been a terrible liar, even when your mind is shadowed by evil."  
  
Usagi's eyes immediately returned to pink and they were glaring at Luna. "Can't fool you huh?" She grabbed the cat. Luna struggled to get free from the tight painful grip. Luna then bit and clawed Usagi. "Ooooooooouuuucccchhh!! You little fucker! You'll pay for hurting me! Just like that Earthian Prince!. . .Moon Cosmic Power! Make up!" Luckily her family wasn't home. She immediately grabbed Luna and opened a portal. . .  
  
~Mamoru and Andrew~  
  
"Mamoru. How could you do that? I understand why Usagichan is angry, but the strange thing is, you would expect her to be crying. . ."  
  
"Andrew, you have to understand that my brother set me up."  
  
"I can't believe that you have a brother. You guys thought he had died but he really didn't. And he is in love with Usagichan."  
  
"Obsessed Andrew, obsessed. I have to go find Usako now. I'll catch you later."  
  
"Mamoru, don't break her heart more than it already is."  
  
Mamoru left the Crown in search for his love. . .He went straight to Usagi's house. He rang the doorbell, Usagi's little brother Sammie and sister Kei greeted him. "Hi Mamoru!"  
  
"Mamoru~oniichan!" Kei said happily.  
  
"You're looking for the meatball headed baka right?"  
  
Mamoru chuckled at the nickname but nodded.  
  
"She's not here. . ."  
  
"And Luna must have gone with her because I've searched the whole house for her but she's not around." Kei finished. "Alright thanks you guys. I'll see you later k?"  
  
"Come back soon Mamoru~oniichan!" Kei waved good-bye.  
  
Luna must have known about Usagi's change. . . Usagi must be redoing what she did the first time. I better hurry before Luna is lost forever.  
  
Mamoru dailed on his cell. "Setsuna, it's Mamoru. Can you take me to the gate of time?"  
  
"Why Mamorusan?"  
  
"No time to explain just meet me at the Crown. Hurry."  
  
~One Missing Cat~  
  
Since Sailor Moon had gloves on, all of Luna's efforts to bite and scratch were pointless. Sailor Moon and Luna exited the pink portal and were in front of the Gate of Times. The doors began to open. Sailor Moon held Luna by the soft fur on the back of her neck. "How are you able to open the doors??!!" Luna exclaimed in shock.  
  
Sailor Moon shook her head. "Honestly Luna."  
  
"She has help." Sailor Pluto appeared behind them.  
  
"Setsuna!"  
  
Pluto gave her a devilish grin. "Sorry Luna." She turned to Sailor Moon, "So were shall we send her?"  
  
"To the future where Johnny~sama and I reign. . .hmmmmm. . .she doesn't deserve such an honor. Let's just send her to a sub-dimension that mentally show her all the cruel things the world has to offer. All the suffering and pain my heart and soul have gone through."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." The Gate of Time then showed only a dark empty dimension. Sailor Moon threw Luna through the doors and immediately she was incased in a pink sphere.  
  
Sailor Moon winked at Luna, "Great color huh?" Luna unable to communicate because the mental images were already entering her mind. "Hmph. She didn't even say good-bye. Oh well. We better get back. Remember the plan."  
  
"Yep, yep. Everything is going well."  
  
"We can't fail."  
  
"Don't worry Usagichan. Do we ever fail?"  
  
The doors shut close. . .  
  
~The wait part1~  
  
~Later on at the Crown~  
  
"Seti, goregous, why did you transform earlier when you left?" Steve questioned as the two waited for Mamoru.  
  
"A youma had attacked on my way back to the dorms. It was no big deal. It was a level 1. Or at least when I defeated it, it felt like a level 1."  
  
"As long as you're alright. . ."  
  
Mamoru ran through the Crown's door. "Let's go." he ordered as he looked at the table where Steve and Setsuna were sitting. The two immediately stood up and left with Mamoru. They left for Mamoru's apartment. Once they arrived, they transformed and Tuxedo placed one hand on Pluto's shoulder while Saturn held Pluto's hand. Pluto focused on the Gate of Time and in an instant they were there. "Usako?" The 3 warriors looked around and there was no sign of Usagi. "She's not here" Tuxedo said in defeat.  
  
They returned to Mamoru's apartment and detransformed. Mamoru sat on his couch and ran his hand through his hair. "What am I going to do? Every second that goes by I go insane because I know that she is in pain but full of anger. You should have seen the way she glared at me. He did something to her and everything about her is altered. . ." Setsuna and Steve just listened to his despair.  
  
"Well all I can say is we wait until midnight. I know she doesn't want any of us guys there but we'll go without her knowing. Maybe she'll explain something to the girls and we can straighten everything out." Steve said.  
  
"Until then we wait." Setsuna added.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll meet at the temple at 11:30. Call the others and let them know the time."  
  
Both Setsuna and Steve nodded and left. Leaving Mamoru with his thoughts.  
  
~The temple with Ami, Greg, Rei and Chad~  
  
"This is beginning to get hopeless Greg."  
  
Greg's head whipped to the left to face Ami. "Ami, that's the first time you've ever declared something as hopeless. Is everything alright?"  
  
Ami faced him half smiling, "Of course everything is fine. It's just that. . ."  
  
"It's just that, what?"  
  
"While I was captured they played mental images in my mind. ..not only images but emotional feelings as well. . ."  
  
"What were they?" Greg asks as he places his arm around her and gives her his full attention.  
  
"They were feelings of being lonely, unloved and unwanted. They showed and made me feel as if you don't love me or need me. As if I was useless. . .Let me tell you, that's not even the half of it and it was not fun!"  
  
"Well, you're safe now and you know all of those feelings and images were just an illusion." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Now back to business." Ami straightened her posture and became serious. "Usagi said that she was using her crystal to block the background image. Well if my theory is correct, she is most likely to be using the crystal to block us from tracking her. . ."  
  
"Why don't we looker for her energy? Or any energy matching the crystal's?"  
  
Ami shakes her head. "Nope. That won't work."  
  
"Did you try that already?"  
  
"Um, yeah, and the results were negative."  
  
Greg just raised an eyebrow. "Alright. So what do you suggest we do?"  
  
"I suggest we just stop looking for her, like she requested, and wait until midnight."  
  
"I guess you're right. Let's ask Chad and Rei if they want to head to the Crown. . ." Greg's cell rang and Steve gave him the info. . .  
  
"RRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIII!!!! Why do I have to train now??!!"  
  
"You're getting weak. You saw how much stronger and faster Johnny's men are. You need to get in shape. You've been pigging out with Usagichan too much!" Rei and Chad were out in the Temple's backyard which was full of trees, green grass and many beautiful flowers. This was one of the best training areas. "Now do 1000 push ups!!" Rei shouted the demand. Chad got on the ground.  
  
"1. . .2. . .3. ."  
  
Greg and Ami approached the two and Chad knew they had something to say and began to get up. "Oh no you don't! Get back on the ground. You're not getting off that easily!"  
  
Chad groaned and continued the push ups. "4. . .5. . .6. . .7. . ."  
  
Ami giggled, "Sorry Chad we tried to save you."  
  
"8. . .9. . .10. . ."  
  
"Everyone is meeting here tonight at 11:30. Then we're all heading to Tokyo Tower, but us guys will be hiding in the shadows, unseen, undetected." Greg informed thm.  
  
"We're heading to the Crown, did you guys want to join us?" Ami asked trying to save Chad from Rei.  
  
"We'll catch up with you later. Chad is in desperate need to train." Rei folded her arms and nodded her head.  
  
"11. . .12. . .13. . .14. . .15. . .16. . ."  
  
And the wait begins. . .  
  
Usagi's note: What do you think? Let me know. 


	4. Chapter4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. Too bad though! *whines* oh yeah, I don't own Jerry Springer, Elimi-date, the discovery channel, or the powerpuff girls. Yeah I know it seems weird right now but when you read this chapter it'll make sense! Trust me!  
  
Usagi's note: Hey before I start this, I wanna thank all of you who read my fanfic and gave me reviews. I would like to thank Amichan. You're like my number one fan!! *tear* But thank you all of you! Anyways, I'll stop stalling and let you enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah, before I go, I want to apologize for the long wait for this chapter. It almost came to a month since the last time I've updated. Sorry k? I've just been through a lot of drama and problems lately *whines* Amichan, Setsunasan, you guys know what I'm talking about! Ok, I'm done. Wait. . .no I'm not. . .just kidding! ;p you know I love you!  
  
Chapter 4: The wait part 2  
  
Ken went back to work while Lita went home. She cleaned up the apartment and got ready for work. As she headed out the door her cell phone rang. It was Setsuna letting her know what was happening that night. She went straight to work but upon her arrival, a surprise visitor stood at Petsmart's entrance. "Adam, what are you doing here? Besides disobeying orders?"  
  
Adam's eyes outlined Lita's figure. "Just being able to see you makes it worth it." Adam's watch communicator rang.  
  
Lita laughed, "haha, you're in trouble now."  
  
"I'll catch ya' later." Adam jumped on a green motorcycle and sped off. Lita entered her job and waited for midnight.  
  
~Matt and Minako~  
  
Matt and Minako were on their way to the mall. Matt thought taking Minako shopping would be a good way to pass the time. As Matt drove his silver convertible, Minako sat in the passenger seat, constantly changing the cds. She finally settled on Evanescence. Matt's cell rang. Steve explained everything and at the same time they arrived at the mall.  
  
Minako cheerfully got out of the car, "New outfits, here I come!" So Minako and Matt went shopping for a few hours.  
  
~Mamoru's haunting thoughts~  
  
After Steve and Setsuna left, Mamoru switched on the television, hoping to clear his mind of earlier events.  
  
"On current international news today, there is an enormous crystal like structure, illuminating two contrasting lights. One dark, the other light. This stirs up the questions, is our 5th year of world peace being taken away from us? And are the Sailor Senshi and Ninja Knights still around to protect the innocent? All we can do is wait. In local news, astrologers have discovered strange lunar activity"  
  
*click*  
  
"Fabulous Weddings!"  
  
*click*  
  
"On Jerry Springer: Cheating boyfriends, caught."  
  
*click*  
  
"Elimi-date"  
  
*click*  
  
"The rabbit, on discovery channel."  
  
*click*  
  
"'And we're the powerpuff girls!' 'What's your name?' 'Gulahh' 'Um, that's kind of hard to say.' 'I know! How about Bunny!' 'Yeah! Bunny!' 'Bunny! Bunny! Bunny! Bunny! Bunny!'"  
  
*click*  
  
He turned it off. Mamoru sat on his couch, staring at the wall. Why would Usako believe him so easily?! Our love is stronger than that  
  
*flash back to the moon kingdom and the silver millennium*  
  
"Serenity is in peril. I have to hurry," Endyimion rushed to Serenity's balcony. Beryl was inches away from sinking her hideous nails into serenity. Endymion threw a rose to stop her attack and quickly stood in front of Serenity protectively shielding her.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Prince Endymion of Earth"  
  
"Prince Endymion? I've heard of you. You have great promise. I can see why she would hold on to you." Beryl examined Endymion over. "Why don't you join me, you and I can rule the Negaverse together." She hissed like a snake.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks Beryl. I would never join forces with a snake like you. All twisted and ugly."  
  
Beryl's eye twitched at the very moment he uttered those words. "Nobody speaks to Queen Beryl like that!"  
  
Beryl then had her strongest (and largest) warrior capture Endymion in a wind tunnel which pulled him upwards toward the monster.  
  
"Endymion!" Serenity called out.  
  
"No Serenity, run. Get away from here!"  
  
"No Endymion! I want to be with you!" And Serenity jumped into the tunnel and soared toward her one and only. Beryl watched in disgust and ordered her warrior to kill Serenity but the moment the monster did Serenity reached Endymion's hand and the energy blast instantly killed the two lovers. The last words the two whispered was one another names.  
  
"Dammit! You weren't supposed to kill them both!" Beryl scold.  
  
There was a sound of glass shattering that snapped Mamoru back to reality. The noise came from his bedroom, so he went to see what caused it. On the floor laid the picture frame with Mamoru's and Usagi's picture. A breeze from his open bedroom window fluttered the light green curtains. the wind must have knocked it over He picked up the frame and cleaned up the broken glass. He sat on the edge of his bed and held the picture. They both were glowing, full of happiness and love. Mamoru was standing behind Usagi with his arms around her and she had her hands over his. The picture was taken 4 years ago at the park, where there were roses and trees. Mamoru stared hard at one particular tree. There seemed to be a figure looking at the two. Mamoru couldn't make out the face but had an odd, nagging feeling that he knew who it was. He called Greg and asked him to bring Ami and her computer to scan the picture. . .  
  
~Luna's torture~  
  
Luna was immediately shown the silver millennium and the moon kingdom under attack. All 8 Senshi (Sailor Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto) and 5 Ninja Knights (Saturn Knight, Silver Ninja, Blue Ninja, Red Ninja, and Green Ninja) witnessed the death of their prince and princess. The 13 warriors' hearts filled with pain, agony and defeat. The felt they had failed their duties as protectors, not only to the two royals but to their friends. Luna's heart felt every emotion each warrior was feeling. The 13 were getting surrounded by a numerous amount of youmas.  
  
"We may have lost the chance to protect Serenity and Endymion, but we still have to protect the Queen!" Venus ordered with tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
Sailor Uranus had an angry look in her eyes. "You guys go and protect Queen Serenity. I'm going after Beryl!"  
  
Before anyone could protest, Uranus was already blasting her way through the army. Sailor Neptune quickly followed, covering behind her.  
  
"My sister." Red shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Let's go. We don't have time to waste." Mars yelled.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam!"  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
"Silver Strength Revolution!"  
  
"Blue Tsunami Laser!"  
  
"Red Trailing Blaster!"  
  
"Green Deadly Force!"  
  
Sailor Saturn, Sailor Pluto and Saturn Knight decided to go help Uranus and Neptune, so they focused their attacks in the direction the two left.  
  
"Saturn Light Sphere!"  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!"  
  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!"  
  
Two pathways were created and the two teams split up. The 1st team reached the palace stairs and quickly ran to the entrance. As they ran, Beryl's army was right behind them. Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Red Ninja and Green Ninja stayed at the palace doors.  
  
"Go and find the Queen. We'll hold them off." Jupiter called out.  
  
Venus, Mercury, Silver and Blue closed the doors and left their friends. . .  
  
"Uranus, you know you won't be able to kill Beryl! We should be with the others protecting the Queen." Neptune said over her shoulder.  
  
"We should HAVE BEEN protecting Koneko!"  
  
(Usagi's note: Koneko=Kitten. That's Uranus's nickname for me)  
  
I knew I shouldn't have left her side. Koneko, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. Forgive me.  
  
The two reached the balcony where Beryl stood staring at Serenity and Endymion's limp bodies, floating in front of her. She despised Serenity's hair, face, body, her overall beauty. She hated the fact that Endymion was accidentally killed when Serenity grabbed his hand. That wretched Moon bitch Right when Beryl was about to mutilate Serenity's dead face. . .  
  
"World Shaking!" Uranus's attack hit Beryl directly in the chest, causing her to slam into the wall. Beryl held her hand to her chest. Uranus and Neptune jumped onto the balcony and stood in between Beryl and the two lifeless bodies.  
  
"You annoying little fuckers. You want to die too?" Beryl questioned. The two didn't answer. "You know it was way too easy to defeat her. She was pathetic. She didn't even put up a fight, the weakling." Beryl spat blood on the floor. "I don't see why you would give up your lives to protect her. Especially when she is dead!"  
  
"See Beryl, you're so naive. Serenity~hime had something you'll never have." Neptune said.  
  
"And what's that. Endymion's di. . ."  
  
"No!" Uranus interrupted. "She was pure, sweet, and innocent. A light of good beamed from her. She loved everyone and everything. And one important thing she had was friends."  
  
"Aw, how touching. Well looks like that light is broken."  
  
And then Sailor Pluto, Saturn Knight and Sailor Saturn joined them.  
  
"More annoyances. You guys can have the dead weakling and Earthian Prince. I have a kingdom to destroy."  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!"  
  
Beryl was prepared for the shot and absorbed the attack with her staff. Beryl grinned and immediately shot Pluto's own attack back at her. Pluto was knocked over the balcony edge and fell into the army of brainwashed earth soldiers and youmas. Pluto screamed in pain as they killed her with energy blasts, swords and axes.  
  
"Pluto!" Saturn Knight and the other girls cried out.  
  
"You'll pay for that. Saturn Light Sphere!"  
  
"Oniichan! Don't!" Sailor Saturn cried.  
  
It was too late. Beryl absorbed and shot Saturn Knight with his own attack in one quick motion. He tried to block it as long as he could, but he wasn't strong enough. His body gave way and fell to the ground as his blue eyes faded to a dull silver. Sailor Saturn went to her oldest brother's side.  
  
"Oniichan! Oniichan! Oniichan!" More tears fell from the youngest senshi's face.  
  
Neptune looked up at Uranus's face, showing despair and hopelessness. At that moment Beryl shot dark energy at the two. Uranus grabbed Neptune's hand and both yelled in pain. Their bodies fell to the ground in front of the floating bodies of Serenity and Endymion. The two still holding hands. Sailor Saturn's heart felt torn. She was losing everyone. It was already bad enough she lost Serenity, now she lost her brother and three closest friends. Anger and hatred for Beryl became clear within Saturn's eyes. Knowing that Saturn was the Senshi of Death, Beryl teleported out of there, and the moment she vanished, Serenity and Endymion's body hit the balcony floor. . .  
  
Usagi's note: I'm sorry to have to end it here but it's late and I'm sleepy! *whines* But I'll try to update soon k? Until then R&R! Bye-bye! Luv ya' tons and always! 


	5. Chapter5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. . .  
  
Usagi's Notes: *lol* omg, it's been over a month since I've updated. Sorry! I'm in college and working, pageant stuff, all the forms for the exchange program. . .the list goes on and on!!!! Well, I hope you like this update, so please read and review! :)  
  
Chapter 5: The wait pt 3  
  
~Luna's torture, continued: The other half of the team~  
  
"Pluto" Green called out. "She's gone. . ."  
  
"Oniisan" Silver softly whispered.  
  
Moments later Blue and Red felt the lives end for Neptune and Uranus. Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Silver Ninja and Blue Ninja finally reached the Queen in her room. She was about to unlock the silver box that contained the ginzuishou (Usagi's Note: Silver Crystal) and the cresent moon wand.  
  
"Queen Serenity!" Venus cried out.  
  
"Do not use the ginzuishou. You know you will die if you do. . ." Mercury sadly said.  
  
"I have already lost my precious daughter, the kingdom is being annihilated, and many are dying. I have to use the ginzuishou in order for all of you to be safe and happy. . .So Serenity's light will continue. . ."  
  
At that moment the other 4 burst through the doors and immediately slammed them closed holding them shut.  
  
"There's too many of them, we couldn't hold them off." Mars said gasping for air.  
  
"There are at least 50 of them at the door and the number continues to increase. We'll have to use our energy to create a path to guide the Queen to safety. . ." Mercury planned as she was looking through her visor and typing on her hand held computer.  
  
"Where is safety exactly?" Red asked.  
  
"The ballroom."  
  
"Okay, are you ready your majesty?" Silver asked.  
  
Queen Serenity grabbed the silver box and nodded.  
  
"Alright you guys. This is it. Mars, Jupiter, Red, Green, you four shall lead, with the Queen behind you. The rest of us will be following behind the Queen." Venus commanded. "On 3. . .1. . .2. . .3!"  
  
They let the doors fly open and called,  
  
"Mars Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
"Venus Power!"  
  
"Mercury Power!"  
  
The girls created a protective barrier surrounding all of them and the Queen.  
  
"Silver Saturn Power!"  
  
"Blue Neptune Power!"  
  
"Red Uranus Power!"  
  
"Green Pluto Power!"  
  
Continuous beams of energy shot out and blasted through the youmas and soldiers, creating a path to the ballroom. They all ran as youmas and soldiers tried to break the barrier.  
  
"The ballroom didn't seem this far before!!" Red complained.  
  
All eight of them were beginning to feel weak. Finally they reached the ballroom. No one was there. . .so they thought. They powered down. Mars and Red melted the doors shut.  
  
(Usagi's Note: yeah yeah, I know what you're thinking, "Why didn't they do that before when they were in the Queen's room?" I like the ballroom, so there! ;p)  
  
Then a black light shined in the center of the room. Moonlight Knight appeared.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Jupiter exclaimed.  
  
"You were sent into exile for trying to kidnap Serenity and break her innocence. . .how did you escape?" Mercury curiously asked.  
  
"Beryl. Now, where is my sweet Serenity?"  
  
(Usagi's Note: *lol* that sound like a candy! "Sweet Serenity"! Ok, so I'm strange!!)  
  
"She's no longer with us." Queen Serenity informed him.  
  
"Idiot." Mars said under her breath.  
  
Moonlight closed his eyes as if he was searching. "No! This can not be!!"  
  
Moonlight's energy exploded from him in a dome shape.  
  
"Oh no!" the Queen shouted.  
  
The 8 warriors surrounded the Queen and made the energy force field once again. Moonlight's energy destroyed the ballroom.  
  
"He's too strong!" Jupiter yelled.  
  
"We have to protect the Queen!" Venus shouted.  
  
Moonlight's energy slowly began to crack their force field , and they were losing their strength and began to sink down to their knees.  
  
"We're sorry your majesty. We completely failed you. . ." Venus whispered.  
  
The force field shatter and Moonlight's energy killed the 8. Their bodies shielded the Queen. Moonlight's energy faded and the 8 warriors' bodies fell to the broken ceramic floor.  
  
"Beryl!!" Moonlight ran in search of Beryl.  
  
Sailor Saturn ran to the Queen's side, her tear stained face appeared sadden once more at the sight of last brother and tears fell.  
  
"Oniikun!!"  
  
(Usagi's Note: In Japanese, I don't think that's correct. But *shrugs shoulders* it's cute)  
  
Sailor Saturn faced the youmas and soldiers and shouted, "Silence Glaive Surprise!"  
  
She sent half of the army to their deaths. Beryl fired an energy ball the size of a pea at Saturn's tiara. It crushed the jewel and shot out of the back of Saturn's head. She died and fell immediately. Queen Serenity watched in horror.  
  
Beryl laughed maliciously. "She was strong. . .look at your kingdom. It's over!"  
  
"Moonlight Darkness Beam!"  
  
Beryl teleported out of the way.  
  
"You ungrateful little fool!"  
  
Moonlight flew up to her and the two began to argue. Queen Serenity saw this opportunity to use the ginzuishou. She opened the box and grabbed the sacred jewel (Usagi's Note: Inuyasha!!) and wand. As she placed the ginzuishou atop the wand, Luna and Artimes came from their hiding place.  
  
"No Queen Serenity!" Luna said.  
  
"You will die!" Artimes said.  
  
"This is the only way. . ."  
  
(Usagi's Note: Well boys and girls, you know what happens next! If not. . .Shame on you for not being a SM fan!! J/k but if you're wondering what happens to Moonlight in all this. . .Queen Serenity is kind hearted and gave him another chance for happiness. . .figuring he wouldn't remember anything and wouldn't go back to chasing Princess Serenity. . .um yeah, she was wrong! ;p 


	6. Chapter6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.  
  
Usagi's Note: Hey everyone! Well, here is the next chapter. Sorry I haven't gotten the chance to update in a while. I've been majorly busy with EVERYTHING!! So, thank you for just taking the time to even read this far! Oh yeah, it was brought to my attention that my "Usagi's notes" made it confusing (brought to me by shh.itsa.secret, thank you for your comment/suggestion), so I'll try not to have too many of those k? But thank you: Aniah, Saiya-jin Chick14, sopinkchix, ThatsMsDiva2U, Lady Nakosha, shh.itsa.secret, Setsunasan, and last by not least Amichan (especially you Amichan!), for sending me a review. I really appreciate it, so this chapter is for you! Alright, well, enjoy and please leave a review! Bye- bye!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~Spying~  
  
Mamoru opened the door and let Ami and Greg inside.  
  
"Thanks for dropping by you two."  
  
"You say there is someone in the background of a picture of you and Usagi?" Greg asked.  
  
"Yeah, but, I can't make out who it is. I don't have a scanner for my computer, yet, so I called you. I have an inkling on who it may be but I want to make sure my hunch is right."  
  
"Alright let's get started then." Ami said  
  
Ami scanned the picture (from 4 years ago) with her hand held computer and enlarged the image onto the Mamoru's computer. It was kind of blurry so she tried to make it more visible. She zoomed in on the person in the background. . .Mamoru's suspicions were correct. . .it was Johnny Chiba. . .  
  
"This is quite interesting. . .this is from 4 years ago. Our freshmen year in high school. But we thought we were done with him at the end of 8th grade. . ."Ami pondered.  
  
"Obviously we didn't get rid of him and he's been in the shadows watching." Mamoru said.  
  
"Why did he wait until now to appear?" Greg wondered.  
  
"Good question."  
  
"Mamoru, you're his brother, you could probably understand him better than the rest of us. What do you think he is planning?" Greg said.  
  
"I do not think you guys should sit here and speculate. Wait until midnight. I'm sure it will all work out." Ami suggested.  
  
"Ami, that's not like you. What's is wrong?" Greg asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing is wrong."  
  
"Plus, I don't think I could ever understand him. Only when it comes to loving Usako."  
  
"Alright, I think that I better get back to the dorms to study. I have some papers and projects to work on. I'll see you guys later at midnight." Ami took off.  
  
As soon as she was out the door, "Mamoru, Amichan has been acting somewhat strange today. Ever since they returned from being captured. . .I don't know what it is."  
  
"I don't know what to tell you right now. Sorry. . ."  
  
~Crazy Lady?~  
  
Matt and Minako were at the mall and they passed this fortune teller shop. An elderly lady stood outside the shop.  
  
"Beware of the Goddess of Love, for her mind is clouded by a false love. . ."  
  
"What did she say?" Matt stopped and asked.  
  
"She is just trying to get you to go into the shop." Minako pushed him away from the store.  
  
Matt escaped from Minako's pushing and headed back to the fortune teller shop. "Yeah, and it worked." Minako just stood in place with folded arms.  
  
"Come on Minakochan. It will be fun. Besides I want to know what that lady was talking about."  
  
"I don't know Matt. I really wanted to buy some new clothes though."  
  
"I promise we won't take that long."  
  
That old hag better not say the same thing again. . .Minako thought to herself.  
  
Matt approached the store and the elderly lady that stood outside was nowhere to be found. But Matt entered the store anyways. There were numerous charms, books, potions, everything you could think of that a fortune teller shop would have. Matt was looking over a glass case that had many necklaces, bracelets, rings and charms. One caught his eye. It was a heart shaped charmed that had the Venus symbol inside. That would be perfect for my Goddess  
  
"Whatcha lookin' at?"Minako questioned.  
  
"Excuse me miss?" Matt called over to the clerk. "I would like to buy this charm right here." He pointed to the golden jewel.  
  
"Matt. . ."  
  
Matt faced Minako. "I want to get it for you. It's just perfect for you."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"But what?"  
  
Minako was having a war within herself. "I don't think I deserve. . ." and she took off running.  
  
Matt was shocked. He paid for the gift and quickly went to search for his girlfriend.  
  
~Instant Messaging~  
  
Setsuna was back in her dorm room instant messaging and Steve decided to drop by. "Hey why don't we go to the Crown and play some games? I heard from Andrew that they have an X-box system set up and they have Halo."  
  
"Um, no, that's okay. . ."  
  
She was im~ing "someone" Steve raised an eyebrow.  
  
"But you love Halo."  
  
"I'm not in the mood right now. . ."  
  
"Who are you im~ing?"  
  
An image popped up on the screen. It was Vin. But before Steve could even get a glimpse of the picture Setsuna closed it. "What was that?" Steve asked.  
  
"Just an annoying pop up."  
  
"You still haven't answered my other question. Who are you im~ing?"  
  
"I'm im~ing my Michiru"  
  
"How are they doing?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Gorgeous, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong."  
  
Steve kept staring at her. Her back was facing him and she could feel his eyes watching her. "NOTHING is wrong."  
  
"Why can't I believe that?"  
  
"I don't know." Setsuna said coldly.  
  
"Fine. Well, I'm going to head out. I'll see you later at midnight." And he left.  
  
Moments later Amichan returned. "I just saw Steve. He looked a little pissed. What happened?"  
  
"He was just annoying me. He kept asking if something was wrong with me."  
  
"I hope you didn't blow our cover."  
  
"Don't worry. I didn't."  
  
"Tonight is going to be crazy."  
  
"I know." Setsuna grinned.  
  
~Training too far~  
  
"Rei! I'm tired!" Chad complained with his face on the ground.  
  
"You just finished the 1000 push ups. Now 1000 sit ups!"  
  
Chad slowly got up off the ground and stood face to face with Rei.  
  
"I'm going to the Crown. I'll train later. I NEED A BREAK. I don't see you training, because honestly, you most certainly need some sprucing up, especially compared to the other girls. Even Usachan is in better shape than you! Besides, I trained enough with the other guys during these 4 years. You can join me at the Crown if you want. . ."  
  
And he walked away from her. Leaving Rei in shock. As he walked away his cell phone rang. "Chad speaking."  
  
"Hey Chad it's me Greg. Mamoru just called me and Amichan to his place to scan a picture. So we're not heading to the Crown."  
  
"Thanks for letting me know." Chad still headed to the Crown. ~At the park~  
  
"Usako?"  
  
She was sitting at a bench facing the bridge that went across the lake.  
  
"Hi Johnnykun."  
  
"What's wrong?" He sat down next to her with his arm around her. She snuggled her head onto his chest.  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking about Crystal Tokyo and Chibiusa. . .Darien screwed up everything. . .Chibiusa no longer exists. . ."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say that exactly. . ." Johnny snapped his fingers and a pink portal opened. Chibiusa walked through.  
  
Usagi instantly straightened her posture and her eyes widened. "Chibiusa?"  
  
"Hi mommy! Hi daddy!"  
  
Usagi turned to Johnny, her eyes full of happiness but with a tint of confusion. Johnny smiled, "No longer is she the daughter of Darien, but she is now my daughter. Actually always has been, isn't that right Small Lady?"  
  
Chibiusa curtsied, "Yes, father. All those times I came to the past I was not allowed to reveal the truth. Sailor Pluto warned me not to ruin the future."  
  
"But what about the future that we traveled to? I was married to Darien. . ."  
  
"It was all an illusion set up by Sailor Pluto. Remember, she controls the gate of time. She can send you to any dimension. Even if it is fallacious." Johnny explained.  
  
Chibiusa bowed her head, "I am sorry for deceiving you mother."  
  
Usagi stood up and held out her arms and gave her a warm smile. "Chibiusa, you never have to be sorry for anything." Usagi gave her future daughter a tight hug.  
  
"Mom. . .I can't breathe!"  
  
"Sorry. . .so, will you be joining us later on tonight?"  
  
Chibiusa looked at her father with the hope of approval in her eyes.  
  
Johnny shakes he head. "You should return back to the future. I would not want you to be in harms way."  
  
Chibiusa frowned and was beginning to pout but quickly stopped as she saw the look she was receiving from her father.  
  
Usagi just giggled. "Why don't we go get some milkshakes at the Crown?"  
  
Chibiusa cheered.  
  
"No, Small Lady should return back to the future to exert herself in her training to become a princess." Johnny commanded sternly.  
  
"Well, you heard your father." Usagi said sadly.  
  
"As you wish father." Chibiusa returned back to the future.  
  
"Why couldn't she have stayed with us longer." Usagi asked.  
  
"You distinctly heard what I said. She needs to train. She is nothing compared to you. Her abilities as a Princess are appalling. I will not have disgrace and dishonor within my family. . ." Every word said contained hatred.  
  
It seems as if he hates her "How can you say such things about our child?" Usagi asked with pain and anger within her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry. But I just won't have it. . ." Johnny stood up and walked away. Shit why did I say those things? I'll make it up to her later. . .  
  
~Time flying by~  
  
There are still six hours left before the madness. . .  
  
Usagi's Note: Well, that's it for now. I apologize for the LONG awaited update. I finally have time to work on this! ^_^0 You should also check out my other fanfic (I personally think it's a little bit better than this one b/c its my second one and I have more experience. . .I guess ^_^0) called Illusion. Anyways. I hope you like this chapter. I'll try to update soon but no promises. But please leave a review. If you do I will dedicate the next chapter to you! ;) Well ja ne! 


	7. Chapter7

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon, or Sims isn't that a shocker?  
  
Usagi's Note: Wow. *holds head in shame* I haven't updated since December of last year. . .do you guys forgive me? You guys should thank MysticSilverEye because she is the reason why I'm updating right now other wise I wouldn't until. . .probably later! ^_^0 Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to MysticSilverEye (of course) and angels devil. Well, here ya' go, here's the chapter. But I do warn you, you may get lost because I'm going "backwards", as in I'm starting with the big "boom" of midnight then going back in time. . .um, does that make any sense? Sorry if it doesn't. But I did warn you about the backwards thing. . .Enjoy!  
  
Warning: This story is going backwards. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Midnight had finally arrived. Every clock in Arizona simultaneously struck twelve. The second it hit twelve a firey explosion of dark energy erupted in the center of the city. . .  
  
~half hour before~  
  
"Let's go everyone. We're all meeting at the temple. I'll see you in five." Mamoru called everyone.  
  
Once everyone arrived, they all transformed, prepared to fight.  
  
Mars approached Red, "Red, I'm really sorry about earlier. . ."  
  
Jupiter pulled Mars by the arm, "Excuse us Red, I have a very important question to ask Mars. . ." the two stood distant enough so the others couldn't hear, "Why are you apologizing? It's not like you to apologize. Do you want him to know something's up?"  
  
"I don't' know. I'm having feelings for the goofy dork. Are you sure what we're doing is right?. . ."  
  
Jupiter slapped Mars across the face. "Focus Mars!"  
  
Mars held her face and began walking away, "That was totally not necessary. Look into your heart. If you're like the rest of us, you too will have a war within. . ."  
  
Jupiter ignored her words and the two rejoined the group.  
  
"So Blue, what does the future hold for us at midnight?" Red placed his elbow on Blue's shoulder.  
  
"I've tried looking. All I received was a vision of darkness and a terrible headache. . ."  
  
"Blue, how many times have I said the future is uncertain. Everyone has their destiny at the end of the road. How you get there is up to you. . .besides your destiny can change." Pluto said folding her arms.  
  
"I know Pluto, I know."  
  
Artimes walked up. "Blue, did you finish the equipment?"  
  
Blue nodded.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tuxedo and Saturn Knight both asked at the same time.  
  
~Four hours ago~  
  
"Artimes, I seriously don't know how to deal with all of this. I know that the guys and me trained to prepare for any danger that comes before Mamoru and Usagi can assume the throne but, it is just difficult to hold on to the faith that everything will happen how we expect. What if Crystal Tokyo never forms?"  
  
"Greg, how many times has Setsuna told you about the future and destiny. You should know that the road to your true destiny is not an easy one. You shouldn't be worried about the future, care about the present."  
  
Greg nodded in agreement. "Well, I've been working on these communicators. I've just about finished it for everyone. Instead of using the wrist watches, they will be headsets similar to Sailor Mercury's. Plus I've finished the dome dimension that you asked. It wasn't easy but I used the information you gave me. It was quite interesting. I fully understand Sailor Pluto's time gate. But hopefully the dimension will hold when the battle begins. . ."  
  
"Greg?"  
  
"Ami? I didn't know you were dropping by. I thought you headed back to the dorm."  
  
"I did for a brief moment. But I wanted to come spend some time with you. . .so, what were are you working on. I heard you say about a 'dome dimension'? Care to explain?"  
  
They were sitting at the park, Greg with his laptop and Artimes on top of his head and Ami sitting next to them.  
  
"I'm using the same energy and capabilities as the time gates themselves. I've been able to construct another dimension in a dome shape. It was a lot of fun working on it, kind of like making a house on the sims."  
  
"So, what are you planning to do with the dimension?"  
  
"It will be used for the battle tonight. That way no innocent bystanders will. . ." "Be in the way? Like annoying little bugs?"  
  
"No, they won't get hurt. . .Amichan, what's wrong with you?"  
  
She stood up and ran off. This isn't me. What's happening? I know what I have to do tonight, but why am I having this feeling that it's wrong? I possibly couldn't bring myself to kill Greg. . .I love Sean right?. . .I can't concentrate. . .  
  
"Ami?!"  
  
The mercury symbol flashed on Ami's forehead, blue light shining from her. She fainted from the overwhelming power.  
  
"AMI!!"  
  
Greg caught her before she fell to the green grass. She slowly opened her eyes. "Greg, take me to Reichan's"  
  
"What? Are you ok? What's going on? You've been acting strange ever since you and the girls escaped from being captured. Then now you shot out a lot of energy, but the puzzling thing I find is, it was like you were fighting something. . ."  
  
"Please Greg, take me to the temple. . ." she fainted.  
  
Greg lifted her up and carried her towards Rei's. Amichan, something is wrong with you. Why won't you tell me? You know I love you and would never let anything happen to you. Why don't you trust in our love. . .  
  
Greg had Artimes call Rei to inform her of their arrival. While she waited for Greg to arrive, she sat in the backyard meditating, well, sort of. . .  
  
I will be able to kill Chad. . .I will be able to kill Chad. . .I will be able to kill Chad. . .What am I kidding? This is wrong. I know I won't be able to. He is human, the senshi and I are not to shed innocent blood. Even though he is a tad bit goofy, I'm starting to get attached to the doofus. *sighs* Ben said that they are our enemy and the other girls and I have been spies under Master Johnny's command. But something about it doesn't feel right. . .  
  
"Rei. . .Amichan said to bring her to you. What's going on? She's been acting strange. . ."  
  
"I know" Rei interrupted him. "Take her to my room. You'll have to leave."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trust me. If you want to help her, leave her to me."  
  
He gently placed her on Rei's bed and kissed her on the forehead. Please be alright. And he left.  
  
As soon as the two girls knew he was gone Ami sat up in bed quickly. "Rei, I can't handle this. Something about this plan and what Sean and the others have been saying doesn't seem to fit."  
  
"Yeah, I know. . .how did you convince Greg that to take you here? Artimes said you fainted."  
  
"Hey, you're not the only one with acting skills!" Ami brushed away the side of her hair with her hand.  
  
They laughed for a moment and got back to the issue at hand.  
  
"Amichan, I don't think what we're doing is right. . .I'm torn inside."  
  
"Welcome to the club. . .maybe we should call Usagichan and discuss this with her.". . .  
  
~Mina~  
  
Mina returned to the car, leaning on the side catching her breath. What's going one with me?. . . Her thoughts where interrupted by Matt hugging her.  
  
"What do you mean you don't deserve this?" He held up the bag with her gift.  
  
"Matt. . ." At least I don't have to worry about calling the wrong name in bed. . .oh my gosh "Please just take me home. I'm not in the shopping mood right now. . ."  
  
"Alright."  
  
At that moment Mina's cell rang. It was Rei and Ami.  
  
"Better yet take me to Rei's. Amichan fainted."  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I just need to be there."  
  
They headed to Rei's, the entire way there they rode in silence.  
  
What is she thinking? Why did she freak out back there? She usually loves it when I buy her things. . .  
  
Why is he staring at me, he should be pay attention to the road. . .I feel a strong connection to him though. . .I can't explain it. I feel like. . .I dunno! How am I supposed to kill a gorgeous hunk like him?! I don't remember Reichan's place being so far away from the mall. . .this silence is torture!  
  
They finally reached the temple.  
  
"Finally!" Mina cried.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm just worried about Amichan that's all."  
  
Usagi's note: Sorry but I'm getting lazy. I have many ideas running through my mind but I'm falling asleep here at the keyboard! ^_^0 forgive me! I'll put the next chapter up asap! I promise. But please keep reading! Bye-bye! Luv ya' tons and always! 


	8. Chapter8

Disclaimer: The one and only doesn't own the anime Sailor Moon. shakes head that would be so awesome if I did!  
  
Usagi's Note: Well, this chapter is dedicated to: MysticSilverEve and Samachan! This note is actually going to be pretty short. . .For the first time huh? Well, enjoy the story :) it's still going backwards. . .  
  
"I'll see you later before midnight" Mina called behind her as she ran up the temple steps. Matt just stared and drove off. Mina reached Rei's room and entered. "You guys, I don't think I'll be able to pull off this plan tonight. It just doesn't feel right. . ."  
  
"Yeah, we feel the same way," Ami turned and stared out the window.  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"Me and Amichan were thinking about discussing it with Usagichan. But we should call Litachan and see how she is feeling."  
  
Mina began to dial Lita's number. It continuously rang and finally hit the voicemail.  
  
"Hey! Looks like a storms coming. Lighting Lita here, leave me a message and I'll get back to ya'!"  
  
'Beep'  
  
"Lita, Mina. Head over to Rei's asap. We need to talk."  
  
'Click'  
  
"She really needs to change her voicemail." Mina weakly smiled.  
  
"You know I think she has work right now. Maybe that's why she didn't answer." Rei stated.  
  
"So what's the plan until tonight?"  
  
"I don't know," Rei sighed.  
  
"We still have six hours left. Well, I guess I'll let you guys know that Greg created a dimensional dome to protect the bystanders during the battle. I was not aware that he was capable of such a task. I wished I could have observed and obtained more knowledge of the device. It was quite interest. . ."  
  
"Ok, um, Reichan, are you lost?"  
  
Rei nodded as Ami shook her head. "Never mind. You'll see tonight."  
  
"Well, why don't we get some snacks from the fridge while we wait for Litachan." Rei suggested as Mina bolted out the door to the kitchen. Rei and Ami looked at one another and laughed.  
  
Usagi  
  
Johnny had left her feeling hurt and confused, so she decided to just walk around the park and enjoy the quietness. She stopped at the rose garden. So many different colored roses. I'll have a rose garden just like this one when I become Queen. . .But why did Johnny say all of those things? It doesn't make sense. But then again, a lot of things haven't been making sense. . . .everything is beginning to get hazy. she placed her fingers on her lips. When that man from the elevator kissed me. . .no. she shook her head and turn to run but ran into someone. As she began to fall back the person she ran into caught her.  
  
"Usako. . ."  
  
She opened her eyes and was staring into a sad pair of deep blue eyes. "Mamochan. . ." her eyes flashed a blue but immediately returned to pink.  
  
A voice echoed inside her mind. What a Queen should be. . .should be. . .You belong to me Serenity. No one else  
  
She pushed herself away from his arms and they stood there staring at one another. The moment seemed to last a lifetime.  
  
"Usako listen. . ."  
  
"Do not call me that. I am not your 'Usako'. My fiancé is the only one who is allowed to, no, deserves to call me that. I am Princess Serenity, future Queen of Dark Tokyo. I don't know what you want with me but you have to stop following me. You act like you love me."  
  
"What?!" Mamoru didn't know which bit of information to react to first.  
  
But she continued to look at him like he was nothing, as if she didn't even know who he was. "So, if you do not mind, I must leave." She turned around but stopped with her back facing him. "So please stop with your infatuation with me. It may get you killed." And she continued to walk away.  
  
Mamoru was just in shock. "What is going on?" He dialed the other guys. "Everyone meet me at the park. NOW."  
  
Lita  
  
Lita replayed her phone messages and headed to Rei's. She joined the other girls in Rei's room as they were sitting around snacking and reading magazines.  
  
"Ambot tume wu goind us." Mina mumbled through a mouthful of cookies.  
  
"You're lucky that I've known you long enough to know that what you said. And what do you mean 'About time you joined us'? I do have a job ya' know. Unlike some who is eating cookies right now."  
  
Mina continued reading the magazine. . . "HEY!"  
  
Lita just shook her head. "So what did we need to talk about?"  
  
"It's about tonight. I don't think we should go through with the plan" Ami informed her.  
  
"Well, I still want to go through it." Lita said coldly. "Besides where's the time goddess?"  
  
"Oops! We forgot to call her!" Rei dialed Setsuna's and told her to come to the Temple.  
  
She was there in twenty minutes, "You guys forgot to call me didn't you?" She asked glaring at them all as they smiled and tilted their heads. She then took a seat next to Ami. They explained their situation with the plans for the evening. "Well I'm with Lita, we need to go through with it. Besides their our enemies."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Ami asked.  
  
"Yeah, because we don't really have that many memories of them and the only things we know are what the Ben and the other guys told us."  
  
"Rei, if the guys told us that, then it's true. We love them and they wouldn't lie to us." Setsuna pointed out. . .  
  
Guy meeting  
  
"So what's up chief?" Chad called as he came running down the path towards the edge of the lake where the other guys were sitting on or near a bench.  
  
"I just ran into Usako. I really don't know where to begin. . ."  
  
"He's still a little confused on what she said." Steve began  
  
"Johnny is her fiancé. . ." Matt continued.  
  
"And she referred to herself as Princess Serenity and future Queen of Dark Tokyo. . ." Greg added.  
  
"She acted like she didn't remember him and warned him to stay away." Ken finished.  
  
"Hmmmm" Was all Chad could say. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, that's why we're here. . ." Greg shook his head.  
  
"Why aren't the girls here?"  
  
"Chad, haven't you noticed that they have been acting strange?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, Rei has been extra moody lately. But I thought it was just that time of the month."  
  
They gazed at Chad with amazement and shook their heads. "Well, we all know that Usako does not want any of us to be there tonight at midnight but we will be there in the shadows. . ." Mamoru finished.  
  
Usagi's end note: sorry this is terribly short but I want to move on to the next part and chapter. It's Midnight and it's showtime! smiles Leave a review k? Thank you again for reading this far! oh yeah, I know that in the last chapter the girls were going to call me to discuss the "issue" but I left it out b/c I didn't really think it was THAT important. 0 sorry!


	9. Chapter9

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and it's characters are not mine. . .tear too bad.  
  
Usagi's note: Hey! Ok, I'm trying to get this chapter and three more after this, making five total that I'm updating. Ok, lost? Yeah, I know one plus three does not equal five, you have to count chapter eight as well. nods head now do you see. lol See, I'm not so dumb after all am I! Okay, well this chapter isn't dedicated to anyone because I haven't posted the previous chapter for people to review! 0 Well, please enjoy, and thank you for reading this far! Bye-bye!  
  
Shi-ne!  
  
Usagi's Note: Geez, I didn't even really start the chapter sorry but "Shine" is not the light that's shining, I'm using the Japanese word "shi- ne", which means "die"  
  
Everyone received the headset communicators that Blue had worked on earlier. "Everyone ready? Okay girls, you guys meet with Usako, and we'll be on top of the nearby buildings. Blue will activate the dimension the moment Johnny and his servants appear and then we'll show up and end it. We'll get Usako back. . ."  
  
"Don't you mean your brother, chief?" Red stupidly asked.  
  
Tuxedo Mask just glared at him as Red received a whack on the back of his head by Mars.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The dark energy exploded at Tokyo Tower and they all sensed the energy from Arizona.  
  
"It's time" Tuxedo Mask whispered. "Girls, we're behind you. . ."  
  
The Senshi nodded and combined their powers to teleport to Tokyo Tower with the five Knights and the Prince of Earth, following. The guys teleported to a nearby building and then scattered to other buildings that surrounded Tokyo Tower. All carrying a device that was necessary for the battle dome. The girls awaited their leader, for her energy readings were already there but she was no where in sight.  
  
"Her energy is here, but she's not." Mercury said looking at her computer.  
  
"It's a new technique I learned Mercury. Pretty neat huh?" Princess Serenity's voice echoed around them as the girls looked all around. "I'm right here." They turned around, there she was. "Hi guys!" She said cheerfully. "It's time for me to take the throne of Dark Tokyo. I wanted you guys to be here because Johnnykun and I are getting married right now!!" She screams with joy.  
  
"WHAT???!!!" Tuxedo Mask yelled and nearly deafened the fighters' ears, causing the girls to flinch.  
  
"Shhhh Tux," Saturn Knight whispered. Serenity tilted her head. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Princess, Nothing." Venus said to recover.  
  
"So, where's the future king to be?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"Right here." He emerged from the shadows and so did his fighters.  
  
"NOW!" Blue commanded.  
  
All of the guys activated the devices and the dome appeared. They were fighting in the garden of the Moon Kingdom or a dimensional replica of it anyways. The guys showered Johnny and his crew with their attacks. . .  
  
"Silver Strength Revolution!"  
  
"Blue Tsunami Laser!"  
  
"Red Trailing Blaster!"  
  
"Green Deadly Force!"  
  
"Saturn Light Sphere!"  
  
"Tuxedo Smoking Bomber!"  
  
The attacks caught everyone, even the girls, off guard and threw the Knight's counterparts soaring backwards through the garden.  
  
"Hey! Be careful! I like those flowers!" Serenity yelled. "Wait a minute. . .we're on the Moon Kingdom? How can that be?"  
  
The guys were about to attack again but all of the girls ran towards their "lovers" and stood guard protecting them.  
  
"What's going on? Venus?"  
  
"We won't let you harm them. . .Venus Love and Beauty Shock!!!"  
  
"Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!" "Enough! Moon Cosmic Light!"  
  
Sailor Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Pluto's attacks reached their targets and immediately Serenity's attack hit everyone knocking them on their ass or if they were already down they stayed down.  
  
"Serenity! Why did you have to go and do that?!" Johnny yelled as he stood up.  
  
"Sorry Love, but I told the girls to bring no one. Who are these wannabes?" she gave a stern firey glare at the girls and looked at the guys.  
  
Tuxedo Mask stood up and transformed into Endymion. "Serenity, you honestly don't remember me?" He began to approach her and with each step closer, her eyes flashed back to blue.  
  
"Stay away from her little brother." Johnny drew his sword and so did his fighters.  
  
The Knights and Endymion did the same. All of the guys charged at their counterparts. The girls were about to attack the Knights but their attacks were repelled back at them by an oversized aqua-green mirror. As their attacks flew towards them they all jumped out of harms way.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Mars cried.  
  
The mirror shrank down to it's hand held form and floated to a women with aqua-green wavy hair. She was not alone. Standing near her were three other senshis.  
  
"Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Saturn. . .Sailor Chibi-moon. . ." Serenity uttered.  
  
"Koneko, what's wrong with you all?" Uranus waved her Space Sword towards them all.  
  
"Mommy, what happened?" Chibi-moon asked as a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"Pluto, you should have been watching over them. . ." was all Neptune could say.  
  
Saturn had sadness within her eyes and did not say a word.  
  
Oh no, those damn outers and bratty niece of mine found their way here. "Oni no sekai power!"  
  
Usagi's Note: "Devil's world power" well, that's my translation of it anyways! 0  
  
Johnny's sword began to glow an evil black color in which he stabbed Endymion in the stomach easily penetrating his armor and slowly slicing upward. Endymion never felt such pain in his life. As he yelled in pain Serenity's eyes flashed blue but refused to remain.  
  
"Daddy!!!!" Chibi-moon cried but was held back by Saturn. "Let me go to him!"  
  
"Endymion!!" Saturn Knight cried as he tried to reach the Prince but his path blocked by Vin.  
  
"Your opponent is me." Vin said as evil flared in his eyes.  
  
All of the guys attempted to reach Endymion but were all blocked. Johnny pulled Endymion closer to him, which made his blade go entirely through his body. Endymion cried out in more pain and wished it would end.  
  
Why did I leave an opening like that? Is this my fate?. . .Usako. . .  
  
Endymion's eyes began to fade. Through his eyes, everything was being to become one huge blur. The pain was beginning to subside due to the fact that his body was becoming numb.  
  
"Hmph. That was too easy little brother. But don't worry about Serenity, I'll take good care of her. And don't think that you're Knights are going to be saved. They're going to die just like Serenity's senshi."Johnny whispered in Endymion's ear.  
  
Hearing of this information Endymion's eyes grew wide and he tried to yell, but his energy was drained and he couldn't even utter sound.  
  
"Goodbye little brother."  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
It was a direct hit and Johnny let go of the sword and Endymion fell to his side with the sword still lodged within his body. Sailor Saturn ran towards Johnny and stuck her glaive to his throat.  
  
"Move and not only will you die but you'll suffer mentally. I'll will inflict every pain that you caused to everyone, physically and emotionally. . ."  
  
"You have no such powers."  
  
"Don't underestimate me."  
  
Johnny decided not to move. Sailor Chibi-moon ran and kneeled down to her father.  
  
"Daddy? Daddy! Please don't die!" His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving or breathing. "Daddy!!!" She began to shake him. Serenity watched as her daughter frankly tried to revive Endymion. "MOMMY! HELP HIM!"  
  
Chibi-moon's voice pierced through Serenity's heart bringing her back to her true self but Johnny's hold on her was still too great. Serenity just stood there watching as if she didn't even hear a word she said. Chibi- moon was completely shocked while she transformed into her Princess form and frantically tried to revive her father using her Maboroshi Ginzuishou. The Knights were beginning to loose strength because they were getting overpowered by their evil counterparts. Blue was next to be hit. Sean's attack was aimed at his right shoulder which he made a quick slice in and out and Blue's blood was dripping upon the blade. Sean licked the blood as if it were candy. Blue knelt down as he dropped his sword and held his shoulder, he was unable to move. Sean was about to strike the final blow of decapitating the Neptune Prince. . .  
  
Usagi's Note: lol Sorry Amichan you gotta read the next one now! Well, everyone sorry this is short but please leave a review and read the next chapters! :) bye-bye! 


	10. Chapter10

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Man that sucks!  
  
Usagi's Note: Hey all you fanfiction readers out there! Thank you for reading this much! I really appreciate it! Well, yet again this chapter is not dedicated to anyone for I have not posted the previous two just yet. But please read and leave a review k? Thanks again for reading this much! Well, on with the chapter. Oh wait one more thing. . .I tried really hard to make this one a really long one! So enjoy!  
  
At the same moment that Blue was struck in the shoulder, Silver was hit in his left arm, Red in his left leg, Green in his right leg and Saturn Knight in his chest. All a quick in and out attacks, but Sean was the only one to actually lick the blood. (Usagi's Note: weirdo lol) All of the Knights were kneeling, and the evil ones were about to decapitate the true loves of the senshi. The senshi just stood there watching as the final blow was about to be struck.  
  
"Venus Rolling Heart Vibration!"  
  
"Mars Snake Fire!"  
  
"Mercury Shine Snow Illusion!"  
  
With those attacks, Matt (the evil Matt), Ben, and Sean disintegrated into nothing but ash.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Aren't you guys going to stop them?!" Uranus yelled at Jupiter and Pluto.  
  
The sound of two blades swinging through the air was the last thing Green Ninja and Saturn Knight heard before their heads rolled on the ground and their bodies collapsed. Uranus, Neptune, Blue, Red, Silver, Mercury, Mars and Venus threw their attacks towards the remaining two (obviously too late to save their friends) and they yelled from the pain from the overall powerful attacks. Everyone but Serenity were shocked of Jupiter's and Pluto's actions of doing absolutely nothing. Serenity actually smirked slightly. Mercury, Mars and Venus's minds were still shrouded with darkness but their hearts knew what was right and who their loves truly were.  
  
"Oniichan!!!" Saturn cried with tears flowing from her eyes, witnessing her older brother's death once again, but didn't move her glaive from Johnny's throat.  
  
"Daddy! Please wake up. . ." Small Lady was growing weak from using the Ginzouishou. "Why won't you wake up?. . ."  
  
Because I refuse to live, until your mother awakens from the darkness and sees the light, then I will be one with her once more and can be pulled from death. Until then I must remain. . .  
  
Small Lady heard her father's voice inside her head and fainted with the sound of his voice echoing. Uranus ran and caught the little princess and sighed.  
  
"Just like your mother. Always pushing yourself when using the Ginzouishou. . ." She looked over at Serenity. Koneko  
  
Neptune was filled with despair. "I have no choice. Aqua Mirror Reflector!"  
  
Her mirror shined on the three Senshi who did not do a thing to save their loved ones. Their minds filled with many thoughts, and emotions. Jupiter cried in pain for she was the first to crack.  
  
What are all these feelings. . .What has happened to me? Oh my gosh. . .what have I done?!  
  
Not only did she begin to question herself and her actions (or non-actions 0), she felt every negative emotion that Ken had felt before he died, when he realized that the woman that he loved refused to save him, so he had accepted his end. She also felt the physical pain of the blade slashing through Ken's neck. She held her throat screaming in pain and fell to the ground sobbing.  
  
"Neptune. . ." Uranus whispered but knew this was the only way. Because not only was Neptune inflicting these emotions and pain on her friends, she too was feeling everything that they felt. Her energy was draining too while using such an attack but since it was for the sake of her friends, she refused to give up.  
  
Jupiter then cried out, "I'm sorry!" Her tiara disappeared and her symbol glowed brightly and a green light surrounded her. The sky growing dark lightning struck and thunder rolled. Also the nearby "trees" from the "Moon Kingdom" garden glowed a green energy, filling the area with a green aurora. Her own energy cleansing her mind and heart of all malice and evil. She then fell into a deep sleep. Dreaming of her wedding day with Ken. . .  
  
Pluto was the next one to fall to her realization of her mistakes.  
  
Why did I just sit there? One of my weakness has always been with the male gender my entire existence. I thought I could never love someone, especially since my duties lied guarding The Gate of Time and Princess Serenity. But Saturn Knight, no, Steve was the one to defy the rules of anyone but the Queen and Princess, to come visit me, well, mostly because of the Princess. . .  
  
Flashback  
  
"Serenity, are you sure you're not going to get in trouble with your mother? What if Sailor Pluto doesn't like me? Or worse what if she kills me, thinking that I'm an intruder or something?" Saturn Knight asked as Princess Serenity pushed him from behind to head towards the hidden doors that lead to Sailor Pluto's seclusion.  
  
"Don't worry so much. I told mother that Pluto needed some company, even just for a brief moment. And she said it was ok."  
  
"It was ok for ME to go in there?!"  
  
"Um. . .no. I didn't exactly tell her WHO was going to keep Pluto company." Serenity smiled weakly.  
  
"Oh heavens. I'm going to die tonight"  
  
Serenity stopped pushing him and smacked him on the shoulder then placed her hands on her hips. "Would you stop? I think that you and Pluto will make a cute couple! Besides I've been showing pictures and holograms of you." Serenity said as she winked.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!"  
  
Saturn Knight's voice could be heard throughout the kingdom. . .well, that's what Serenity assumed. At that moment Sailor Venus, who while looking at herself in a mirror, was walking pass the corridor that lead to the hidden doors to Sailor Pluto.  
  
"What are you guys doing?. . .Serenity, are you meddling again?"  
  
"Hey! What do you mean by 'meddling'?!"  
  
"Oh no, are you trying to hook up Sailor Pluto and Saturn Knight?"  
  
Serenity looked confused, "How did you know?"  
  
"Come on Serenity, I'm your best friend. I can see right through you. Besides, you have that look that says 'I'm the Goddess of Love and I'm going to help someone'"  
  
"V-chan, that's your look."  
  
"Exactly. I'll catch you guys later, I have to meet up with Silver in a few minutes."  
  
"Alright! Are you ready?" Serenity asked sounding like a cheerleader.  
  
"Are you sure about this? I heard that Sailor Pluto is wise and beautiful beyond her years. What if my intelligence isn't a match to hers?"  
  
"Trust me. You gotta believe ok? Tsuki no Hikari no Potaru ga Jikan no mon wo agete yo!"  
  
Usagi's Note: "The Moonlight's Portal, open the Gates of Time!" well, that's how I'M translating it. If it's wrong. shrugs shoulders oh well. I like how it sounds anyways. 0  
  
A swirling pink and white portal opened two doors and revealed Sailor Pluto and The Gates of Time.  
  
"Well there she is. Go get her!" And with those words Serenity shoved Saturn Knight through the portal doors as he stumbled going through.  
  
"Saturn Knight?" Pluto asked uncertain of what to do so held her staff pointing at him as if she was preparing to attack. "What are you doing here? No one is allowed in this location except for the Queen and the Princess, well, with the Queen's permission of course."  
  
"This is Serenity's doing. Um. . .so, how are you?" He nervously smiled as he had his hand on the back of his head.  
  
"I'm fine." she replied softly while lowering her staff.  
  
"I'm closing the portal. I'll let you guys be ALONE for a while. But I'll be back in twenty minutes." Serenity called through the portal as she winked and giggled, then the portal shut close.  
  
"That Princess, so full of energy. It amazes me sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, she's always running around the castle doing some type of mischief. . . or eating. . .Actually come to think of it, she's like that even outside the castle!" They both laughed. "So um. . ."  
  
"Um. . ." Pluto slightly blushed.  
  
Saturn slowly approach Pluto and she didn't know what to expect. He caressed her hand in his and kissed it. "I didn't really introduce myself properly. I'm Saturn Knight, Prince of Saturn. It's a pleasure to meet a gorgeous young lady as yourself."  
  
Pluto blushed but kept her composure, "The pleasure is all mine. I'm Sailor Pluto, Princess of Pluto who is destine to guard The Gates of Time and Princess Serenity. . .I've never met a man before so, I really don't know what to say. I've only conversed with Queen Serenity and the Princess. . ."  
  
"That's ok. That's what I'm here for." Saturn gave her a charming smile which Pluto immediately fell in love with. . .  
  
"Serenity, why are you giggling so much. . .Oh no, what have you done now?"  
  
"Endymion, what do you mean by accusing me of doing something." she folded her arms and turned away from him.  
  
"Come on Serenity, you have that, 'I'm determined to help someone fall in love' look. The same look that Venus gets."  
  
Serenity began pouting as she said, "V-chan said the same thing." beneath her breath.  
  
"So who are your latest victims this time?"  
  
"Victims?!. . .If you must know its Saturn Knight and Pluto."  
  
Endymion began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Are you going to match all of your Senshi with my Knights?"  
  
"No Senshi of mine is going to live life without knowing love!". . .  
  
Soon after that first meeting, Princess Serenity continued to tell her mother that Pluto needed company, which she used to sneak in Saturn Knight every time Endymion and his Knights came to visit which was quite often. Queen Serenity was not oblivious or naive of her daughters plans, but Saturn Knight and Pluto would constantly meet. When they were apart they missed one another dearly and each time they saw each other it was if time stopped.  
  
"You know gorgeous, I'll never let anything happen to you. I'll always protect you. . ." Saturn Knight whispered in her ear as he held her.  
  
Usagi's Note: Yeah, and then she died when Beryl attacked. 0 guys and their promises. Tsk tsk tsk.  
  
"But what about your duties towards Prince Endymion?" Pluto raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course I will still uphold my loyalty and duties to him but so will I to you."  
  
"Saturn, never leave me. . ."  
  
"As long as you keep loving me, I never will. . ."  
  
End Flash back  
  
"As long as you keep loving me, I never will. . .never will. . .never will. . .never will. . .will. . .will. . ." His words echoed, torturing her.  
  
The feeling of disappointment, hopelessness and heartache that he felt the second before the sword struck was nearly unbearable for Pluto. But she too felt the blade and negative emotions and reacted by grasping her neck and falling to her knees with her head facing the ground. Just like Jupiter, her tiara faded and her symbol took its place, with her purple light enveloping her. Time seem to stop as a falling rose petal, froze in mid-air. The wind blowing through the trees seized, as the entire scenery looked like a photograph and then she too fell into a deep sleep. Dreaming of all the "moments" she shared with Steve. . .  
  
Last was Serenity. She was the toughest of them all. . .she actually wasn't affected by Neptune's attempts to make her realize what she did was wrong. Johnny began to laugh evilly. His horrible laugh sounded throughout the "Moon Kingdom".  
  
"Nothing can keep her from me. She is evil, always has been and will be mine forever!"  
  
"Moon Cosmic Light!"  
  
They all were blown back from the bright energy dome that she used and when the light subsided both Johnny and Serenity had vanished.  
  
"Oh dear Lord, this is not good. . ."  
  
"Duh Red!" Mars smacked him on the head.  
  
"Hey Neptune can you shine your mirror on her to make her realize that spouse abuse is WRONG!"  
  
"You idiot! We're not married!"  
  
"Would you two quit it!" Uranus voice boomed and so did the sound of the wind. Soon she spoke in a normal tone toward Venus, Mercury and Mars and the wind gently blew. "You three need to focus your energy and cleanse your mind and hearts of the evil that was placed within you, Neptune will help. . ."  
  
The three stood in front of Neptune.  
  
"Ready ladies?"  
  
The three nodded and were eager to return to the side of righteousness. Since they knew what they did was wrong before they arrived in Tokyo, and were fighting the devil within them, it didn't take them as long as Jupiter or Pluto to shine. The lights of orange, blue and red radiated from them but they did not fall into a deep sleep. Once the energy passed the four Senshi inhaled deeply.  
  
"Oniichan. . ." Saturn refused to even look at Saturn Knight's fallen body (or head).  
  
When the two lost their lives, they returned to their normal clothing attires. Silver held his sister in a tight hug. But let go as he called forth his energy and placed his older brother's remains in a silver colored tubed capsule. Sailor Venus, Mars and Red called their energy and destroyed the sword that was lying inside Endymion and with the same energy placed him tubed capsule similar to Saturn Knight's but it was a black color. Then Sailor Mercury, and Blue called their energy to do the same for Green. Then they all stood there in silence. Venus broke down crying and Silver held her and she buried her face inside his chest.  
  
"Mu mo I nate croing!"

"Yes, I know you hate crying."  
  
"So what's the plan now? Now that chief over there let himself get killed."  
  
'Smack'  
  
"Damn it Mars!"  
  
"You can be so insensitive sometimes!"  
  
Uranus ignored the two, "At least we do know that everything does turn out ok, because Chibiusa is the living proof that Mamoru and Usagi are together."  
  
But then Chibiusa's eyes shot wide open and she screamed as she clung onto her chest. "Mommy!!!!"  
  
She began to fade slowly but then reappeared and returned back to her fainted state.  
  
"Nice goin', you just jinxed it!"  
  
'Smack'  
  
"We need to hurry and bring Koneko back.. ."  
  
"Where could they have gone though?"  
  
"Well, let's get out of here and return home. . ." Venus took command as she sniffed and wiped her tears away.  
  
They all nodded in agreement as Blue shut off the dome and Red and Silver carried Pluto and Jupiter. Neptune, Saturn, Venus, Mars and Mercury hauled the three capsules. They teleported back home to inside Mamoru's apartment.  
  
"This place will have to do for holding the capsules. . ." Mercury stated sadly.  
  
They detransformed as they were about to return to their homes.  
  
"Chibiusa will stay with me and Michiru. . ."  
  
"Oniikun, I'm going to stay with them too. . ."  
  
They waved goodbye as those four returned to their humble estate(Michiru is a famous violinist and Haruka is a famous race car driver so they live in a mansion.).  
  
"Well, I'll take you girls home." Matt said speaking to Minako, Ami and the sleeping Setsuna.  
  
A low moan came from Setsuna, "Steve. . ."  
  
Minako giggled, "Wonder what she's dreaming about."  
  
"Minako!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We'll see you guys later. We all need to get some rest. Bye Greg. . .and I'm sorry." Ami whispered the last part but Greg just kissed her, assuring her that everything was and will be alright.  
  
"I'll take Lita home. I'll let her mother know that she was with us, and if she could watch Chibi-mako for a little while."  
  
"We'll join you Greg."  
  
"But Rei! I want to go home and sleep!" Rei gave him an evil glare. "Ok ok, I'm coming. . .man, you were actually nicer when you were evil. . ." he said under his breath.  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"I just said that you weren't this nice when you were evil. . ." Chad faintly laughed.  
  
They left the apartment and closed it. When they all shut the door behind them they heard a couple arguing in a nearby apartment. The door swung open and out ran Usagi crying in a torn white summer dress. She ran passed the seven, not even aware of their presence.  
  
"Usagi?" Minako called out to her.  
  
Usagi twirled around as her hair and dressed flowed along with her. She lifted her head as she held one hand to her chest.  
  
Her eyes are blue was the first thing they all noticed.  
  
Tears trickled down from her eyes as she shook her head and quickly ran for the stairs.  
  
"I'll go after her. . ." Chad took off running.  
  
"I'm coming with you!" Rei called out.  
  
"Let's get these two home and we'll catch up with them." Matt suggested.  
  
They went to the elevator, all reminiscing of the strange encounter they just had with Usagi.  
  
Why was she in that apartment?. . .is seems to me that she was arguing with Johnny, her dress was torn, hair all in tousle, tears, and on top of that her eyes had return her normal shade. . .  
  
Ami was trying to solve the recent event silently in her mind, while Greg tapped into his gift. . .  
  
Vision  
  
"Alright girls, now say cheese!"  
  
"Cheese!"  
  
The sound of the camera flashing was sharp and quick.  
  
"Alright girls, come back in about thirty minutes and you can choose which poses you want to develop."  
  
"I really like the one pose where we were all bunched together and I was in the middle! What do you think Minakochan?"  
  
"Yeah, I like that one too."  
  
"Of course Usagi would like the one she was in the middle. She always has to be in the middle. . ." Rei said under her breath.  
  
"What was that REI?"  
  
She didn't answer, so Usagi just stuck her tongue at her, and Rei replied with sticking her tongue out as well.  
  
"Would you two stop?" Haruka said as she pinched the two's pink muscles. "Koneko, you should be lucky that I even bothered coming here with you guys. . ."  
  
"She doesn't like taking pictures. It takes us an eternity to just get her to pose for a magazine cover!" Michiru whispered in Usagi's ear while she held her mouth.  
  
"So, where are we headed while we're waiting? I really want to go look at some clothes for Chibi-mako"  
  
"Bookstore, they have an exclusive book on Viggo Mortensen. Not only all of the characters he's played BUT about him personally!"  
  
They all but stared at Ami.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to go to Wet Seal then Charlotte Russe."

"Are you getting ANOTHER outfit Minakochan?"  
  
"Why are you asking that question Rei? You know the answer. But I'm gonna go with her. But we also have to spot my former eye candies over at Old Navy."  
  
"But of course Setsunasan!"  
  
Setsuna and Mina took off for clothing while Ami went to the book store with Michiru. Baby clothing was the store destination for Rei and Lita.  
  
"So where do you want to go?"  
  
"Um I was thinking maybe we should get some ice cream and I wanted to look at some. . ."  
  
"Some?"  
  
"Wedding dresses. . ."  
  
end of vision  
  
Everything is going to be alright. . .wait a minute. . . "Amichan, who's Viggo Mortensen?"  
  
Ami blushed. "He plays the hottie Aragon in Lord of the Rings. . .That's it!"  
  
"Huh?" All of them said, puzzled by her sudden outburst.  
  
Usagi's Note: Ok, I'm ending this chapter right here. I was going to write for two more chapters but I'm being majorly lazy. And since June 2nd (it's like June 3rd right now in my time b/c it's 12:35 am. Oh crap! I'm missing "Cased Closed" switching the tv on), Amichan I'm posting these three chapters up for you! :D Well, everyone, please leave a review thank you for reading this much! Bye-bye! Luv ya' tons and always!


End file.
